


I kind of want to be the girl that takes you home tonight ....

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Actual Story, Bromance, Can't stop writing, Cranscott, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Trini&Kimareswitches, Zack and Tommy, bottomtrini, daddykim, goingtohell, tease, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Zack has planned a night outTrini shows up looking amazingKim has shook feelingsAnd Trini and Kim finally give in to temptation





	1. Chapter 1

[Group Chat]

ZackT-Dog: I got the fake ID's guys  
Jayyyson: sweet this is gonna be sikkkkk  
Kimmy<3: Jason don't talk like that !! It's cringe... so excited I don't know what to wear  
It'sBilly: Awww Kimberly you look beautiful in everything  
Kimmy<3: thanks Billy!!!! You are too sweet!!  
HolyTrinity: I'm going to wear my fave beanie guys lol!  
Kimmy<3: Really??? To a club ??  
HolyTrinity: keep it calm princess I'm kidding  
ZackT-Dog: Dude wear some heels or you gonna give the game away we underage  
HolyTrinity: what because I'm short fuck you !!! Why don't you try not acting like a stupid child for once  
Jayyyson: Woah chill out guys it's all gonna be great!!!  
It'sBilly: you wait til you all see my moves  
Jayyyson: looking forward to it <3 see you all soon xx

Kimberly Hart sat on her bed- frustrated, Kim was good at this kind of thing she always knew what looked good and what looked good for other people. Since Kimberly was no longer Queen Bee and top of Angel Grove social ladder she cared less about her appearance and began to find her own style one that suited her. But it still didn't help her dilemma ARGH!! Kim pulled at her hair , seriously why was this so hard she thought. Kim was heading towards full on tantrum mode , ugh she was just heading out for a night out with her friends they were going to get drunk and dance why did she care so much about how she looked? After she threw half her wardrobe round various locations of her room she finally found something she liked ... really liked. Kim slipped on a fitted pair of high waisted trousers- black with a floral pattern in other colours, she tucked in a sleek low cut white spaghetti strap blouse . Her tousled bob framed her face , Kim added a nude lip and some rings for decoration. She threw on her 'evening' leather jacket and left her room, "shitttttt" "shoes Kimberly" she found some strapy black velvet heels and put her feet inside. She went downstairs to wait for the others - taking her jacket off when she remembered that she wasn't going yet. 

Kim sat around nervously in her living room, tapping her fingers on the side table. She jumped out of her seat when the doorbell rang- it was Jason and Billy. "Well hello gentlemen, don't you look dapper?" She winked, "well thankyou ma'am if I say so myself you also look mighty beautiful tonight" Billy exclaimed in an exaggerated southern drawl. "Looking good Kim" Jason said stoically, Kim laughed internally - her and Jason were basically like brother and sister having known each other nearly all their lives, complimenting each other just didn't come naturally. She poured them a drink and they made chit chat , Billy really did look handsome she thought she would love for him to find a nice girl someone deserving that would make him happy. 

The doorbell rang again Kim wriggled out her seat to answer it "YO SEXY LADY" Zack shouted "shush idiot" Kim playfully retorted "get in" she ushered him in. Zack obviously was the best dressed out of the 3 guys Kim thought , was kind of a natural flair for Zack but he knew it so she didn't bother to compliment him. "You look good Kim, no pink tonight ?" He laughed "why thankyou " she smiled , Kim pondered "actually my purse is pink" she declared with a big grin "of course it is" he winked.  
The foursome sat around relaxed , enjoying their drinks- waiting for the yellow ranger. Kim was getting impatient "where is she" she wailed , "probably readjusting her beanie" Zack said loving his own joke "she might surprise us" Jason said hopefully. 

Then the doorbell rang....

Kim's heart raced and butterflies began attacking in her belly, ugh why did Kim feel like this? So nervous yet excited to see Trini. They were best friends, yes a long road to a comfortable and loving friendship but that was all ?? and yet Kim knew she was lying about that massively. Kim tried to answer the door non chalantly 

"Trini"  
"Kim"

That's all the two could muster, Kim took silent and internal gasps, her mouth dry and yet wet all at the same time. She began to take more breaths and held the gaze with her friend the friend that currently stood before her looking like the most beautiful jaw dropping thing in the world. Trini eyed Kim, she looks more beautiful than normal, Trini felt her stomach in knots and her eyes widen. Her stomach normally flipped when it saw Kimberly - she hoped it was a stupid passing crush but it wouldn't go away. Sometimes Trini felt that maybe just maybe Kim felt the same way but she normally ignored those feelings. Right now Trini was sure that this feeling , this feeling of lust and God knows what else was mutual. Neither of them moved, Kim was taking in the sight before her , Trini's beautiful Brown eyes framed with long lashes and a soft subtle golden eyeshadow. Her skin was bronzed and shimmering, her lips painted with a warm and soft red lipstick- leaving Kim confused at what she wanted to do with those lips. Trini's petite body was poured into a simple black dress with spaghetti straps that finished just a little away above Trini's knees. She had on some simple and pale gold heels that made her legs look incredibly sexy. Kim couldn't help it , but she stared into Trini's generous looking cleavage for way longer than she should - it was too much Kim began to feel a heat in places she shouldn't.

"Eyes are up here princess" Trini playfully jabbed - and with that Kim was bought down to earth with a jolt, blushing at her actions .  
"Mmmm sorry" Kim mumbled , oh my god I'm such a dick Kim thought  
And with that Kim took Trini's coat and the girls went to join the boys.....


	2. Dirty dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the club  
> Romantic and sexual tension builds  
> Billy gets a girls number

The 5 of them sat for a while sipping their starting drinks, Trini glanced at Kim and Kim almost gasped. She simply couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and it was taking her breath away. Zack noticed the glances and knotted his eyebrows , when he was sure the pair weren't looking he leaned into Jason who has also caught one of the exchanged glances "you ever get the feeling those two are into each other?" he whispered. "Definitely, and I swear to Zordon those two will make out before the end of the night" Jason smirked , Zack playfully punched Jason's arm "dude shutup ! Does Kim even like swing that way?" he questioned "look nobody knows Kimberly hart better than me, Kim has always and will always do whatever she wants. Kim follows her heart and not her head and nothing will ever surprise me it's what makes her well her". "Yeah she is a reckless little shit" Zack laughed , Billy came walking over sensing the hushed tone "what are y'all talking about , how beautiful Trini looks?" He asked. "Oh we were just talking about a football game" Jason lied knowing Billy wasn't into football and wouldn't ask anymore "But come to think of it crazy girl is looking hot tonight" he smirked. "Yeah can't say I'm complaining about how hot Trini is tonight" Jason drawled, "Guys I think even Kimberly is more dumbstruck that usual" Billy giggled. "What you know"? Jason said quickly , "what about those two? And their weird energy and vibe , I'm not completely oblivious, they like each other right?". "Right" Zack said quizzically - he was going to have to keep an eye on this. 

The taxi arrived and they headed towards the club, the two girls sat in the very back seats of the mini van. Kim put her hand on Trini's thigh, Trini accepted it but it sent shockwaves through her body like electricity being powered into her. "I can't wait to dance Trini" Kim wiggled her head so her hair was bouncing , and Trini couldn't help but find her too attractive tonight. "Wonder what they doing back there" Zack nudged Jason "doesn't look like much" Jason subtly inspected. When they reached the club, they headed in and Kim wanted to grab Trini's hand but she wasn't her possession and wasn't sure she should do that , so she settled for an arm link and a playful head on Trini's shoulder. "Come on pretty lady let's dance" Trini blushed , she just called me a pretty lady and Trini didn't know how to process it. 

Zack ordered a round and Billy found them a booth "to the power rangers" Jason toasted , "to best friends" Zack added ( which was really rather sweet of him) "YIPPEE-KI-YAY" Billy shrieked earning a laugh from the group. "To the biggest but most amazing dorks I've ever met" Trini chimed in, "To Trini looking fucking hot tonight" Kim added last. Zack spat out his drink and Jason and Billy looked at each other in both amusement and shock. Trini was feeling hot , so hot and confused and a little tipsy already she wanted to both get away and just grab Kim and slap her or kiss her maybe both. Kim just smiled shrugged and mouthed 'what'. 

They all danced , Zack and Trini tried dancing together but it ended up with Zack being in a headlock so he sauntered off to try his luck with a cute blonde towards the bar. Billy was talking intensely to Jason and for a moment Kim thought that actually the two of them made a cute couple , she glanced over looking for Trini- she saw her at the bar being spoken to by a man that Kim didn't like the look of. Kim filled with jealously and a little rage and she wasn't sure if it was her feelings for Trini that she was trying to acknowledge or the alcohol or whatever it was she found herself marching over to the bar. She slipped her hands smoothly (maybe a little too smoothly) around Trini's waist and placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck "hey baby" she said seductively , Trini turned round in utter awe and shock and feelings of god knows what. "Oh hey" she managed , "you get that drink yet?" She asked her voice like honey. "Oh sorry I didn't know you had a lady friend deedee" the man said in shock "It's Trini" Kim shot him down "and I'm Kim , her girlfriend" she added like the true former Queen Bee she was. The guy went away but Kim's arms didn't immediately leave Trini's waist- and maybe Trini didn't want them to. "Hey thanks princess" Trini said sweetly as she turned to face Kim, their faces and bodies this close felt so right and and Trini didn't know how longer she could cope "for what baby?" Kim responded. "Kim" Trini giggled , "you can drop the baby now he's gone" she added , "maybe I don't want to" Kim smirked and Trini frowned - Kim had certainly had too much to drink. Kim held out her hand "come dance with me" Kim playfully pouted and demanded , "no" Trini huffed and pouted back "do as you are told" Kim smirked and grabbed Trini's hand intertwining their fingers. 

The music was irrelevant , they were dancing to the beat , in sync like they belonged as dance partners. Kim loved taking advantage of how small Trini was and loved to twirl her around and loved that Trini had let her guard down enough to allow her to do that. Kim wasn't going to deny the fact that she was ogling Trini's every curve, the way her eyes fluttered in time to the music , the way her lips sang along to the words , how her breasts bounced and hips swayed to the beat. Trini was trying her hardest to not stare at Kim for too long in any way but Kim's brown eyes were more beautiful than ever , her slinky body wrapped up in that outfit like a present waiting to be unwrapped. The way Kim's messy bob flew around as she danced was so sexy and Trini tried not to gasp out loud when Kim grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. 

"Jeez starting to wish I'd put a bet on about those two" Zack nudged Jason  
"Haha yeah I'd put money on Kim scooping Trini up and taking her home you know" Jason added. The boys fell about laughing at the situation, pleased for their friends but also hoping that neither of them would regret the inevitable. Billy came over with a proud smile on his face "dude why you smiling so much?" Zack asked him lovingly "that pretty girl gave me her number and she said call me- someone said to me William Cranston! Call me -ME" Billy said more excited than a kid for Christmas. "Way to go Billy" Jason high fived. "Those two still here?" Billy asked "thought they would be long gong" he added and the three of them fell apart laughing. 

The song on the dance floor changed to a slow romantic ballad, Kim didn't recognise it but Trini began to sing along to it in perfect Spanish. Ugh Kim thought as if she wasn't struggling Already Trini has to go and fucking sing in Spanish - Kim was ruined. The song was intense and Kim began to reach for parts of Trini previously that May of been off limits and definitely off limits to 'friends'. She placed her hands on the small of her back almost edging toward Trini's ass, Kim then removed one hand and placed it round Trini's neck and then nuzzling her face into Trini's neck and chest area. Trini responded by putting her hands on Kim's hips edging towards places where Kim would like to be touched. They were lost in the music but Trini was still singing along in Spanish into Kim's ear , Kim understood a little but was mostly entranced. Their bodies so close now that their dancing was turning to grinding and Kim knew it had to stop. 

"Trini" Kim whispered loudly and sharply  
"Kim, are you ok?" Trini responded in a similar but concerned way

"I kind of want to be the girl who takes you home right now" Kim spoke 

And they spoke no more, because Trini and Kim knew what that meant. 

Kim grabbed Trini by the hand and found the Boys, Kimberly Hart flat out lied to her friends "Trini isn't feeling great I'm taking her home" . Trini pulled a pretend sad face and they all hugged each other goodbye. 

The boys didn't buy it  
"They are totally going to have sex" Zack laughed  
"On a first date?? They haven't even kissed yet" Billy said innocently  
"Yeah but have you seen how hot Trini looks tonight and well Kim does as she pleases" Jason responds  
"Damn right , crazy girl is getting some tonight" Zack laughs and they all laugh because there's no kidding anyone.

Trini has to sit away from Kim in the taxi but it adds to the tension , a tension that is getting worse by the minute. Because although they haven't even kissed yet , and god Trini wants too and hopes that they will - she also wants to be the girl who does something reckless tonight and if that means sleeping with Kimberly Hart when they aren't even dating then Trini will damn well do it!


	3. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim go home  
> Kim is a top but we all knew that

Reaching Kim's house was the final push , the tension finally exploded and they barely made it through the front door before Trini semi ran towards Kim- Kim responded by lifting the small girl up and wrapping her legs around her waist. They kissed, like an explosion that had been waiting to go off for years- slow yet somehow fast deep kisses that became more urgent. Trini gave permission for Kim to kiss her with her tongue , and the kisses became so powerful and wanting that Trini began to feel hot , sticky and almost certainly wet. Kim's strong body had Trini pinned up against the wall , and Kim was covering her jawline and neck with soft and playful kisses- Trini just breathing heavily and small groans escaping as Kim playfully nibbled in places on her neck. 

Trini looked into Kim's eyes and saw the look- there was more than just lust in Kim's eyes and Trini knew that this felt right so right. It gave Kim the consent to do what she wanted to do all evening, she released Trini from being pinned to the wall and let her stand on the floor. "I'm going to be the girl who takes you upstairs now" Kim whispered "I promise I won't run away" Trini giggled , "get up those stairs now" Kim bossed and playfully slapped Trini on the behind - to which she mocked gasped. Trini ran ahead as Kim playfully followed behind , she opened Kim's bedroom door and Kim followed behind , shutting the door. They both stood looking and longing , panting not quite sure what the next move was. Kim noticed that Trini's strap on her dress had fallen down, Kim slipped over to Trini eyed that fallen strap and took the other strap of Trini's dress and began to pull it down onto Trini's arm "let me help you with this" she teased. Inside Trini's body was on fire , She was about to let Kim take her dress off - fuck this was actually happening. Kim slipped the dress down Trini's body it fell to her waist and Kim unzipped the rest of it from behind , peppering Trini with tender kisses on her neck and back. Trini was internally dying - nobody had ever kissed her with that much passion before and here she was stood in lingerie and heels in Kimberly Harts bedroom!! Processing this made Trini's desire worse. 

Kim turned Trini round to look at her - amazed by the petite powerhouse who usually wore jeans with holes and a hat permanently attached to her head stood before her in sexy black lingerie and a pair of heels. Kim eyed that cleavage that had distracted her all evening , Trini was perfect and Kim knew that the way she felt was more than just lust- she fucking loved this girl and right now she was going to show her. "Lay down" Kim asked with all the confidence in the world , Trini didn't respond she just did - because that's how her and Kim work. Kim is always the boss and although Trini is always prepared with a quip or sarcastic answer - truth is Trini liked Kim being the boss and turns out she likes it right now. 

Kim wasted no time once Trini had laid down on the bed , she assumed her rightful (as Kim thought) position ontop on Trini - so that Kim was straddling her sat on places where she was intending to touch. She kissed Trini - softly tenderly and then not so much , the kisses became desperate , Kim grabbed Trini's wrists and put them above her head pinning them down. Trini was extremely turned on by Kim's dominance and Kim has always known that which is why Kim always gets away with what she damn well wants Trini thought. Fuck Kim was hot - why was she still wearing clothes Trini thought .

"Princess" Trini barely spoke  
"Shush what" Kim responded   
"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Trini questioned 

Kim pouted and allowed Trini's hands free, Trini gave her a look and Kim lifted up her arms allowing Trini to take off her top. Kim's breasts in that white bra were just perfect Trini sighed, Kim's toned arms went back to pinning Trini's arms down and Trini admired everything she saw. Looking into Kim's beautiful eyes Trini smirked 

"You are still wearing pants" she tested   
"You are in so much trouble" Kim teased

Trini helped Kim out of her pants, which Trini was regretting because the sight of former cheerleader Kimberly Hart in a her underwear was too much for Trini. Those legs , her ass, her toned stomach , the boobs just everything - she was perfect and Trini wasn't allowed to touch because Kim was a tease. Trini wasn't really sure how it happened but somehow her bra was now off and Kim was taking it upon herself to to kiss her breasts, stroking them , squeezing them gently. Seeing Trini sigh and her eyes close set a fire inside of Kim and she took Trini's nipple in her mouth

"Oh God" Trini cried   
"Oh I'm just getting started baby" Kim teased like the Kimberly Hart Trini knew so well.


	4. Seeing yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim likes it when Trini keeps on her heels

"Kim I still have my shoes on" Trini told, Kim smirked "keep them on I like it"   
"Kinky" Trini retorted tying not to be distracted by Kim's hands wandering further down her body. 

Kim planted kisses all down Trini's body , gently licking Trini's stomach which sent a shockwave through Trini that she couldn't begin to imagine to describe. Kim just stopped above Trini's last remaining piece of clothing those incredibly sexy black panties (apart from those shoes of course) 

"can I?" Kim asked   
"yes" Trini responded aware of how desperate she probably sounded 

Trini didn't feel exposed or self conscious not like how she normally felt , she felt incredible and Kim took a moment in awe of her and felt the desire of what she was about to do . Trini felt her legs instinctively part to allow Kim to place herself in between , Kim kissed Trini's thigh and moved herself slowly towards the place where she desired her the most. Kim tickled her tongue onto Trini's clit, and she revelled in watching Trini's eyes roll and her grip on the sheets. Kim added more pressure and Trini let out a moan so raw that it sparked Kim into a frenzy. Trini was so close and she needed the release so badly that she was scared of what might actually happen. Kim could feel that Trini was close and her intuition was to tease Trini , so she came up to kiss Trini on the lips.

"I don't want you to come yet" Kim teased   
"Kim please I can't" Trini begged   
"Beg me" Kim looked her in the eyes  
"Kimberly please, I want you , I need you and I need to come NOW"  
"Good girl" Kim smirked  
And Trini managed to slap Kim playfully on behind.  
"Careful how do you know I won't enjoy that" Kim giggled   
"Oh of course you would , now if you don't mind Kim please carry on" Trini deadpanned   
"Pushy pushy" Kim winked   
"Kim!!!" Trini groaned as she pulled her in for a long hard kiss. 

Kim felt Trini , it felt amazing warm and wet and ready for her , she touched Trini gently making small motions until she felt it was the right moment to enter inside her. Kim's Two fingers began working their way in and out slowly at first and then quicker when she realised that Trini's eyes were firmly shut, her head rolled back and back arched gripping for anything underneath her. Kim hadn't quite finished with her teasing and decided that she would add a 3rd finger inside of Trini 

"Fuck" Trini gasped   
"You ok baby" Kim bit her lip   
"I think you are going to kill me" Trini groaned   
"But you'll die happy right ?" Kim smiled   
"Not until I get to taste you" Trini sassed  
Kim blushed and bit her bottom lip again   
"Stop biting your lip Kim it's too fucking sexy it's distracting" Trini pouted  
"You! Stop talking" Kim grumped and kissed her hard to shut Trini up. 

The motion was hard and fast and to be quite honest Kim was enjoying watching Trini's toned curves bouncing underneath her. Trini was glowing with sweat and she was zoned out floating from the pleasure , Kim knew that she had Trini where she wanted her and decided that it was finally time to let her release. Rubbing her tenderly and gently on the spot where she needed her the most was getting Trini into a frenzy after the hard and fast motion of Kim inside her. It didn't take long 

"OH MY GOD" Trini screamed   
"Baby" Kim smiled and began to kiss her body all over reaching her neck and then her lips   
"You good?" Kim asked   
"Good??! You just killed me Princess" Trini playfully snapped   
Kim rolled off Trini and laid flat on the bed faking exhaustion and closing her eyes, Trini took advantage of this and began to saunter up Kim's body meeting her lips for a kiss.

"Hello" Kim answered   
"Trying to sleep are you ?" Trini questioned   
"Just resting after fucking you baby" Kim said sexily, which made Trini flutter and gave her a hunger.  
"I don't think so princess , I've wanted to get in your pants for a long time" Trini responded cheekily  
"Hey cheeky , how long ?" Kim questioned  
Trini laughed and Kim was smiling "I'm not the only one who saw you swimming up at mine that night" Trini laughed   
"Trini" Kim gasped   
"So when did you decide that you wanted to tap my ass princess" Trini joked and enquired   
"When I stole your water and then threw you off the cliff" Kim said humbly   
"Oh really?" Trini raised an eyebrow sexily   
"You were a pain in the ass, moody, sassy and well I thought you were hot and I didn't know how to deal with you , I wanted to kiss you right then but I didn't think it was the best idea"  
"So you threw me off a cliff instead hey?" Trini questioned  
"Yeah well it worked right?" Kim frowned   
"Kimberly"   
"Yes ?"  
"Shut up and get this underwear off"


	5. Pretty in pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets a little nervous  
> But quickly gets over it

Trini kissed Kim's beautifully toned stomach and it made her flutter at how gentle Trini was. Kim knew where Trini was heading and it made her feel nervous , Kim had never experienced anybody going down on her before and she felt overcome with an unusual nervousness - Kimberly Hart never got nervous. 

"Princess are you ok?" Trini asked sweetly sensing Kim wasn't quite ok  
Kim began to blush and looked away "I ... I've never had anyone do this to me before I just don't know I feel nervous"  
Trini stroked Kim's face gently and gave her a sweet kiss, "I don't have to , I can erm .. use my hands beautiful"  
"No I want you to" Kim bit her lip  
"You know you made my world hazy and my eyes roll back into my head when you did it to me beautiful and I want to do the same to you but only if you are sure."  
"Mmmm sounds good" Kim mouthed - thinking about it  
Trini kissed Kim's lips and moved her kisses down Kim's neck , licking a little to tease her for what was to come. Trini reached Kim's breasts and smiled , Kim really was so beautiful , her tanned complexion glowing underneath her. She took one of Kim's nipples in her mouth , sucking gently and nibbling. Kim's messy bob was splayed out on the pillow starting to glisten with hot sweat, Trini found this endearingly sexy and started to once again kiss gently down Kim's stomach. Reaching where she wanted she gave Kim one last look for her consent , Kim's eyes smiled and Trini looked away and kissed Kim's thighs. 

"Trini"  
"Really Kimberly, what?" Trini responded huffily as Kim interrupted her flow  
"Don't tell anyone that Kimberly Hart gets nervous" she responded laughing  
"Shut up Kim" Trini smirked and rolled her eyes 

"OH WOW" Kim breathed heavily , Trini smirked internally as she began to taste Kim, teasing her , licking her, playfully sucking. Kim can't quite remember how she felt nervous about this but right now she wasn't even sure she knew how to spell her own name. 

"I need you" Kim asked desperately  
"Where princess" Trini teased  
"Inside me now" Kim whined  
"I got you" Trini declared 

"You know this is the only time I will ever let you own me Trini Kwan" Kim teased through her obvious throws of pleasure  
"Oh shutup Princess all you do is talk talk talk" Trini mocked  
"Fine then please fuck me" Kim pouted  
"With pleasure" Trini smiled  
Trini inserted two fingers inside of Kim's wet heat and Kim let out a small whine and a long breath. Kim's expressive face as Trini began to quicken the pace was enough to send Trini over the edge and she entered a third finger inside of Kim and Kim cried out and dug her nails into Trini's back. 

"Oh god oh god I scratched you Trini" Kim said worryingly but breathlessly  
"Princess it's fine" Trini reassured 

Kim could feel every intense thrust and it was hitting a spot so good that everything began to feel hazy and her muscles tighten which Trini felt around her fingers. She smiled when she knew what was about to happen 

"BABY" Kim called out , shaking slightly at her release her muscles squeezing into Trini's fingers. Trini smiled at what she achieved but damn Kim was strong.

"Hey beautiful you trying to kill my fingers?" Trini smirked coming in for a long hard kiss.  
"Sorry" Kim playfully pouted  
Trini didn't feel confident often enough , hardly ever but she was damn sure that Kimberly Hart just had the time of her life. Who knew what it would mean in the morning, right now she didn't care - basking in the afterglow of passionate sex. She was sure that this was more but that wasn't for now , she fluttered her eyelashes at Kim and the filthiest look came across Kim's face and eyes. Watching Trini sat straddled in her lap naked , sweaty and sexy urged Kim into one of Kimberly Harts famous reckless moments. Placing her hands on Trini's lower back and sliding across her hips and buttocks , Kim bit her lower lip knowing what that did to Trini. 

"Trini?"  
"Yes Princess" Trini responded  
"Ride Me"


	6. Ride or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim haven't quite finished yet  
> Feelings  
> The boys reappear

Trini looked at Kim breathlessly  
"You want me to what?" Trini swallowed hard, lips parted  
"You heard, now are you going to do as you are told or what?" Kim bit her lip again and had a voice that sounded like pure sex  
Trini raised her eyebrows intrigued by Kim's further step toward complete dominance , Trini decided to give her what she wanted  
"Ok Papi" Trini joked and wiggled herself to position herself on Kim's waiting fingers  
Kim felt herself getting wetter , extremely turned on by Trini's relentless behaviour - the fact the girl she wanted for so long was sitting in her lap willing to have sex with her again , incredibly hot from Trini's little pet name.  
Trini was still wet and ready from their previous encounter and enjoyed the sensation of being full from Kim's fingers. She slowly lifted herself up and down in Kim's lap on top of her fingers, Kim had never felt so good in her life , and watching Trini bouncing up and down slowly on top of her was almost too much but not quite enough 

"I need you to go faster baby" Kim asked  
"Ok Daddy" Trini bit her own lip and smirked - God Kim thought , she could see why Trini found that so sexy when she did it.  
Trini quickened the pace , riding Kim's fingers quick and hard , Trini became breathless from the pace but nothing had ever felt so good in her life. Trini could feel herself wanting to scream , normally she wouldn't but knowing Kim would enjoy it she released , long and slightly high pitched screams.  
Trini could barely speak but she managed to tease Kim  
"Is this ok for you daddy?" Trini flirted  
"You are such a bad bad girl" Kim could barely respond but it sent the ever burning fire in Kim's belly hotter.

"Get up" Kim barked an order  
Trini knew she was in trouble now and began to feel weak to Kim , and she lifted herself off Kim  
"Lay down"  
And Trini did that , sending Kim her trademark look to Kim of wonder and semi scowling innocence  
Kim parted Trini's legs and felt the wetness , not even warning Trini when she inserted 3 fingers quickly inside of Trini  
"Fuck" Trini screamed out in a deeper scream than previously.  
The pace of Kim inside Trini was insane , Trini could barely breathe and her moans were almost whimpers and this just filled Kim with more desire , enjoying Trini's complete and utter relented state.  
The grip around Kim's fingers were tight and Trini was shaking , letting out little squeals that were so sexy. Then she came , collapsed completely and cried with a pleasure that could never be known to anyone. 

Kim released herself from Trini and went to give her a sweet kiss , Trini could barely respond but enjoyed the contact  
"Hey" Kim smiled sweetly  
"Shush" Trini said quietly  
Trini somehow found the energy to feel for Kim, finally responding to those kisses Kim was giving , she felt between Kim's thighs, so warm and so wet.  
"Kimmy come closer" Trini pleaded  
"I think we are pretty close Trini" Kim joked  
"Come to my face" Trini breathlessly asked  
"Baby, do you mean?" Cutting herself off and biting her lip  
"Yes , I can't move - you've rendered me useless now come here" Trini replied  
Kim put a leg either side of Trini and grinded towards Trini's face , she lowered herself toward Trini's mouth and immediately felt Trini's tongue on herself. Kim put her arms on the headboard to steady herself and threw her head back in pleasure. The warmth of Trini's tongue , the skill, the movement drinking Kim as if she was the thirstiest she had ever been. Kim couldn't touch Trini and not being in control was sending more pleasure through Kim, enjoying Trini's tongue licking , penetrating , sucking. 

"I " Kim managed  
Trini just smirked which sent Kim over the edge and she began to shake over Trini and Trini could feel even more wetness stream into her mouth. The taste of success Trini thought , one last touch of Trini's tongue and Kim collapsed. Trini mustered the strength to lift Kim and to lay her down on the bed beside her.

Trini rolled towards Kim , pulled gently at that sexy messy bob and kissed her  
"You taste like me" Kim pouted  
"Its good right" Trini smirked and Kim playfully slapped her  
"You are beautiful" Trini mused as she stroked Kim's face and tucked some hair behind her ear for her.  
"Trini?" Kim asked  
"Yes Princess" Trini questioned  
"I know this might not be the right moment but I don't know when it will be ....but now feels kind of right" Kim riddled  
"I can't go again Kim" Trini laughed  
"No no" Kim laughed back " im happy like this , holding you, feeling your body close"   
"Then what?" Trini responded  
"Trini , I love you" Kim said proudly  
"Kim, I know - I love you too" Trini smiled  
"You do?" Kim's heart burst  
"Of course I do" Trini's heart equally burst 

"So can we date now?" Kim giggled  
"Seriously?" Trini said sarcastically  
"Like for real? Dinner, donuts, movies you know stuff like that" Kim sapped  
"For real? We already do stuff like that" Trini said playfully  
"But now we can hold hands and kiss and you know do couple-y stuff" Kim said sweetly  
"So technically we've been dating for a really long time" Trini laughed setting Kim off in a fit of giggles  
"Do you think we were obvious ?" Kim enquired  
And Trini couldn't control her laughter , and God Kim thought she looked beautiful. 

BASH!!! A loud bang hit the window and a then a piece of paper crashed through the window. Kim frowned and picked it up and opened it 

YOU WERE SO OBVIOUS!! CONGRATULATIONS AT FINALLY GETTING IT ON!!!!!! 

Trini fell about into another fit of laughing  
"Oh my God that was so Zack I'm gonna kill him" she laughed , and ran to the window to look out.  
She saw the three boys walking down the street and hung her head out the window 

"Zack Taylor you are an ASSHOLE" she shouted  
"Bite Me CRAZYGIRL" he shouted back  
"Hey Trini !!! I can see your boobs" Jason shouted and winked .  
Fuck Trini thought she forgot she was completely naked apart from her shoes.  
"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU" Billy shouted with joy in his heart  
Kim came to the window determined to have the last word  
"GO AWAY LOSERS- or you might hear Me screaming Trini's name" Kim shouted down  
The boys all blushed and looked at each other and they all started to laugh and shake their heads. Kimberly Hart had always been a nightmare and now she clearly had the best sex of her life she was only going to get worse. 

"We are all doomed you know that right ?" Jason mused and the boys laughed and carried on into the night.


	7. Breakfast almost at Krispy Kreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini have breakfast   
> Kind of

A hot strip of sun peeked through the window and it made Trini stir , she tossed grumbling. She felt warm and soft lips touching hers she grasped for them inviting them to kiss her harder eventually they parted and Trini grumpily opened her eyes.  
"Morning sleepy" Kim cooed   
"Hmmm it wasn't a dream" Trini said sleepily but with a lust in her voice   
"I bought you coffee and donuts" Kim smiled  
"You are too perfect Princess" Trini offered   
They both sat on the bed enjoying their breakfast , Trini was wrapped in a blanket and Kim was dressed from her excursion to Krispy Kreme. Kim gazed at Trini , offering Trini one of Kim's super expressive but amazing faces and then she bit her lip. Trini wasn't sure what Kim's face meant but she knew what the lip biting meant  
"whatchu looking at princess ?" Trini flirted.   
"You, you are so perfect Trini , I have all of you and it's still not enough- I love every part of you" Kim told looking at Trini with such depth that Trini fell hopelessly more in love with her   
"Kimberly , you really will be the death of me- you are beautiful and have the biggest heart and I can't ask for more than that" Trini responded   
Kim put her coffee down and crawled over to Trini giving her a look of hunger. She crawled over to Trini straddling her planting kisses on her jawline and neck and nibbling at her ear.  
"Princess I'm still eating my donut" Trini frowned   
"Put it down" Kim pouted  
"And why would I do that?" Trini smirked   
And with that she had pushed Kim enough to set Kim off into one of her reckless moods. Kim unhooked her bra and let it fall out of her tank top , that fucking pink bra with all the straps that Kim always used to insist on wearing that made Trini all hot and bothered. Ugh Trini thought - I'm done now and she tossed the donut aside   
"You've got my attention" Trini raised her eyebrows  
And all Kim could was smirk because she knew she had beaten Trini.

Trini slid her hands up Kim's tank top, stroking the soft curves of Kim's abs and reached up to Kim's breasts groping them and taking her nipples between her fingers . Kim was feeling the passion through her body tossing her head backwards and shaking that ridiculously sexy hair. Trini moved her hands to grab Kim by the waist and move her closer to her core , Trini slipped her hands down Kim's jeans finding an angle that was comfortable and felt that Kim was already wet. She rubbed Kim gently and teased her until She felt Kim began to grind more harshly so Trini quickened the motion making Kim shout out loud   
"Babygirl" Kim called out   
"Yes papi" Trini replied Coolly   
"I need you" Kim whimpered   
Trini entered Kim and remembered just how amazing it felt and she couldn't help herself but make the motions quick and deep and Kim responded by pushing herself onto Trini's fingers hard and fastly paced. Trini could see why Kim had enjoyed her doing this last night , it was a sight , Kim was so beautiful and lost- her clothes covered and sweat and sex. 

Kim felt her deep orgasm and cried out with no words just a noise that filled the room with a dark throaty moan.   
"You ok princess" Trini smiled   
"Ride or die right!" Kim breathlessly said   
"I'd rather you kept on riding" Trini smirked   
"That can be arranged" Kim winked and pulled Trini from underneath her and pulled her on top of her lifting her so that she had her where she wanted her.   
"Stop pulling me about needy" Trini protested in a flirty manner   
"Well just stay there" Kim bossed  
"You always get your own way, you are a pain in my ass Kimberly Hart"  
And with that Kim plunged her tongue into Trini shutting her up briefly to let out a huge high pitched squeal  
Kim licked hard and fast tasting all of Trini and what she had to give.   
"You know I hate you right?" Trini groaned  
"No you don't" Kim briefly paused for the words   
Trini let Kim take over her senses and although her ranger powers meant she was strong she was feeling her legs go weak , her eyes became blurry and her body on internal fire.  
Her eyes filled with desperate tears needing the release so bad   
"PAPI" Trini screamed out not even realising what she had said and collapsed   
Kim sat Trini down into her lap and then laid her down onto the bed kissing her up her body and reaching her lips. Trini lazily responded to the kisses and Kim stroked Trini's hair and kissed her forehead.   
"Are you awake now ?" Kim chuckled   
"Fuck you" Trini grumped and hit her with a pillow   
"Don't joke about fucking my darling" Kim sauntered and raised her eyebrow   
"Oh dear God save me" Trini pretended to plea   
"And Yet I bet if I was to fuck you again you would lay there and enjoy every minute babygirl" Kim said smoothly   
"I definitely hate you" Trini grinned   
"But we know you don't" Kim said cockily 

"CRASH" the window in Kim's bedroom shook when a fast paced note came flying in making the girls jump

"Are you kidding me?" Trini laughed   
"SHIT- we have training" Kim wailed   
"Jason is going to kill us" Kim said louder than she wanted   
"YES I WILL" Jason shouted up at Kim's window   
"HEY HOMEBOY I see you pervin" Trini laughed down to Jason   
"you two are busted" he laughed as he walked off 

Kim opened the note   
TRAINING IS CANCELLED   
ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST LADIES   
I JUST WANTED TO WATCH YOU SQURIM  
LOVE YOUS XX  
PS - sleepover and pizza at Mine tonight ... parents are away , I'll let you have the guest bedroom ;) 

"JASON LEE SCOTT IS DEAD" Kimberly threatened   
"Princess" Trini smirked  
"What" Kim frowned   
"Come and take that aggression out on me" Trini growled


	8. Girlfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim asks Trini out  
> Pizza time

"Hey Zack" Jason high fived him as he came through the Scott front door.  
"God I felt like shit today I didn't get up til like 2 this afternoon" Zack laughed  
"Oh nice I was up early felt rough ,took a walk" Jason pouted  
"Hey did that girl call you ?" Jason Enquired  
"The hot exotic looking blonde?" Zack winked  
"Yes the hot exotic looking blonde Zack" Jason frowned  
"Tommy her name is Tommy" Zack said smugly  
"Oh my God Zack Taylor remembered a girls name" Jason teased  
"Haha golden boy, didn't see you gettin any numbers last night" Zack joked  
"Pffft whatever , you heard from the girls?" Jason asked  
"Got some nonsense mumbo jumbo Spanglish text from Trini this morning ... god knows what it actually said" Zack said laughing  
"Haha I threw a note through Kim's window this morning to wind her up and tell they were late for training" Jason said laughing at himself  
"Dude that's so funny , are they coming?"  
Zack enquired  
"Yeah I think so Kim sent me a message something along the lines of oh wait hang on (gets phone out to read message) fuck you stupid ass white boy - make sure you order a Hawaiian , me and Trini will be there make sure the guest bedroom sheets are clean idiot hooker" Jason said in a shocked but monotone voice  
(Laughing hysterically) "I'm going to say that's freaking hilarious and Trini definitely had some input on that" Zack said  
"No no I've known Kim since we were 6 years old she definitely wrote that herself- once when we were 9 she told me that if she had the chance she could gauge my eyes out with a spoon" Jason said without any worry in his voice  
"Hahaha what did you do?" Zack chuckled  
"Stole her pen" Jason answered  
"Damn I think I gave crazy girl to the wrong girl" Zack said frowning 

The doorbell goes and they presume it's Billy so Jason rushes to answer it,  
"Hey Jason" he reaches out for a hug which take Jason aback but he settles in the hug warmly  
"Hey Billy that was a nice hug thanks" Jason said warmly  
"Well I'm trying this new thing since we all are , Kimberly is trying not to be the mean girl and she's doing so well and then there's you , stepping up being a leader, Zack is focusing more on his schoolwork and his own life and Trini is opening up to us so I thought I'm gonna try get down with the hugging" Billy explained  
"Well that's a long winded explanation for the front door Billy but I love you dude come in" Jason said sweetly but teasing  
"Oh wait" Jason added  
(And they embraced again)  
"Come on guys what you doing?" Zack popped his head into the hallway  
"Hey break it up I want a Billy hug" Zack teased  
"Come here" Billy shouted 

The 3 boys stood in a long embrace until they were interrupted by Kim and Trini  
"This is some gay shit" Trini laughed  
"Excuse me" Jason called back  
"Don't be jealous" Zack teased  
Somewhere amongst the gaggle of boys Billy let out an arm  
"Come in" he said in his warm drawl  
"Ranger cuddling" Kim smiled 

After the group embrace finished they all headed to the Scott living room . Zack chose the armchair stretching his long legs out onto the footstool Billy and Jason chose the 3 seater couch siting on at each ends with their legs out and feet touching.  
It left Trini and Kim with the 2 seater couch Kim sat down first taking up most of the room,  
"Guess I'll sit on the floor then princess" Trini pouted  
Kim stroked the sofa  
"Come here babygirl" she teased  
Zack made a whipping noise and laughed at himself earning an amused eyebrow raise from Jason and a confusion from Billy. Trini huffed and went and sat next to Kimberly, she pulled Trini into her putting her arms around her so that their bodies were tight. 

Billy was the first to break the ice  
"So you two , what shall we call you ?"  
"You can call us Trini and Kimberly Billy" Trini joked  
"Don't be sassy!! I want to ask are you two girlfriends? Like dating girlfriends ?"  
Kim smiled sweetly  
"Yes Billy I think we are, I mean we haven't discussed it properly but I think that's what we are and it's what I want"  
"Speak for yourself princess" Trini teased  
Kim pouted and shot her a look  
"So are you asking me out Hart?" Trini asked  
Zack and Jason rolled their eyes  
"FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY Krispy Kreme will you two just go out already" Billy shouted  
"Woah ok Billy" Zack and Jason almost said in unison  
Trini and Kim blushed but smiled  
"Yes ok ok I'll be your girlfriend Kim" Trini said sweetly  
Kim flashed her the sweetest most Kim like smile and it made Trini melt.  
"You were basically dating anyway" Jason chimed in  
"How so?" Kim asked curiously  
"You think I'm oblivious , I am your leader and I sense feelings , emotions and when things aren't ok. You could feel the sexual tension every time you two were training together , when we hung out Kim was always wanting to be close to you - touching you. The looks , gazes everything" Jason recalled  
"Oh so we were super obvious then" Trini swallowed and then couldn't stop laughing  
"The sexual tension was unbearable, like I thought I was imagining it but damn it was almost uncomfortable watching you two spar in training" Zack laughed  
"Yeah training with Trini made me super horny sorry guys" Kim said completely nonchalantly  
And with that Zack choked on some chips he was devouring , Billy spat out his drink, Jason dropped his jaw wide and started laughing and Trini just blushed infact she was feeling on fire. Kimberly Hart will infact be the death of all of them


	9. All the feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini discuss feelings  
> Are Billy and Jason a thing?  
> Kim is extra

Jason and Billy had drifted off to sleep , the two boys looked comfortable with their legs almost intertwined. Zack was struggling to keep his eyes open in the chair he was sitting in but had his eyes open enough to keep a watch on Kimberly and Trini. Kimberly was pretending to drift off to sleep and Trini had her head resting in Kim's lap- the two of them looking like they belonged. Trini knew Zack kept looking over  
"Fuck you looking at homeboy" Trini whispered  
"You look happy" Zack responded  
"Is that it?? Stop looking it's weird" Trini grunted  
"I'm happy you are happy that is all , Jeez girl ... god you get the girl and you still an angsty ball of sunshine" Zack chuckled  
"Piss off" she whispered through a pretend grit of teeth.  
"Goodnight shorty... love you " Zack whispered sweetly  
"Ok gross , love you , night" Trini mustered with some warmth in her voice.  
Trini lay with her eyes wide open heart beating fast , Kim must of been able to sense it because she started ruffling her hand through Trini's hair and then stroking her face.  
"Hey girlfriend" Kim cooed softly  
"Are we really doing that ?" Trini quietly laughed  
"YES! Are you ok, your heart is racing? You aren't having a nightmare are you ?" Kim asked  
Trini didn't know how to admit what she was going to say but she forced herself to be a little bit more Kim  
"It's laying close to you" was all Trini could manage finding herself burn  
"Oh thank goodness" Kim replied  
"What?" Trini questioned  
"I have the most intense butterflies in my stomach, ok not butterflies like miniature pink pterodactyls" Kim offered  
"Oh my god Kim you are so extra" Trini laughed  
"Trini I can't be this close to you anymore" Kim breathed heavily  
(Trini giggled) "am I too much for you princess ?" Teasing her  
"Yes , come upstairs with me" Kim replied desperately , which wasn't quite the reply Trini expected  
"Really in Jason's house?" Trini giggled quietly  
They reached the staircase and Kim stopped Trini and held her by the arms , they looked at each other intensely.  
"It's not about that" Kim explained  
"I want to hold you to feel you and kiss you and yes I want you but I want to make love to you" Kim said warmly and Trini felt herself melt.  
"Oh Kimberly Hart is being all sappy" Trini teased  
And Kim looked at her like she had never looked at her before the warmest most loving smile - that no one had ever given Trini.  
"Because of you I have changed Trini, you are making me a better person, I am happy inside and I am a good person now because of you - because I love you" Kim spoke  
Trini's eyes became warm and watery and if she didn't know better herself she thought this was tears.  
"I feel it too, because I love you , because I have let myself fall in love with you , I am changed I feel capable of feelings and I am so truly happy" Trini managed to say with a pterodactyl sized lump in her throat  
They said no more Kim just pulled Trini by the hand and guided her up the stairs , Kim didn't care it was someone else's house and Jason had said the guest bedroom was for them if they wanted it and tonight wasn't going to be about the wild wanting passionate sex of last night. 

Reaching the guest bedroom , Kim slowly and tenderly kissed Trini and began to undress her and Kim allowed Trini to do the same.  
"Lay down baby" Kim said sweetly  
Trini obliged because well she always does , Kim worked away up Trini's body to meet her face for a kiss.  
They kissed for what felt like hours and hands wandering over each other's bodies.  
"Are we making out" Trini giggled causing Kim to laugh also  
"Yes, well we skipped that part so we can make up for it now" Kim laughed  
"I like it" Trini smiled  
"Me too - I like making out with you" Kim had the last word  
Eventually Kim gave into temptation and her hand entered Trini's underwear but it was different from last night she touched Trini slowly and gently. Enjoying Trini's small groans and deep breaths. Kissing her body all over kissing her lips , she couldn't feel more connected to Trini if she tried.  
Kim was so in awe of Trini and the moment they were sharing that she wasn't all to even aware that Trini was touching her back until Kim let out a soft whine at the pleasure. Everything between them was so soft so sensual and slow but completely full of passion. The pair of them almost came at the same time and eventually they reduced themselves to soft kisses and touches. 

"Kimmy im tired" Trini could barely mouth  
"Mmmmm me too" Kim responded not even really making a sound at all  
Kim rolled from Trini and found herself grabbing Trini's body so it was in tune with hers fitting perfectly. She wrapped her arms around Trini tightly  
"Princess you are squishing me" Trini giggled  
"Mmmm sorry I just don't ever want to let you go" Kim muttered  
"Then don't" was all Trini could say and it made Kim smile so much that Trini could feel it  
"Your smiling like a dork aren't you Kim?" Trini teased  
"Maybe.... now go to sleep" Kim protested 

A few minutes quiet and Trini felt herself drifting off to sleep 

"Trini - don't forget I like breakfast" Kim said seductively  
"Well ok I'm sure Jason will make us some" Trini responded full on innocence  
"I don't want Jason for breakfast" Kim muttered  
"Oh I see what you did there , you aren't even talking about breakfast at all- sappy mood clearly over huh?" Trini teased  
"What... I'm always in the mood first thing" Kim replied without even a care  
"I've come to the conclusion you are always in the mood Kimberly" Trini laughed pretending to be annoyed  
"And don't pretend you can't get enough ... goodnight baby" Kim said pleased with herself  
And to that Trini smiled shaking her head at Kim's utter incompetence to filter herself.


	10. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangers having breakfast  
> Kim always has the last word

Trini felt something interrupt her slumber , she stirred trying to open her eyes only to be greeted by Kimberly near the bottom of the bed - Trini lay confused for a moment until she realised exactly what Kim was doing . Trini rolled her eyes and instinctively opened her thighs to allow Kim's body to slip inside ( I suppose there could be worse ways to be woken up she thought)  
"Morning beautiful" Kim said sweetly  
"I'm not talking yet" said Trini grumpily  
"That's fine by me" Kim sauntered  
Cue another eye roll from Trini  
Kim barely placed her tongue onto Trini and Trini let out a moan  
"Ok I'm awake now" she said playfully but with a hint of grumpiness  
Trini was trying to wake up, trying to adjust to what was going on and also remembering that her friends were downstairs and that this was neither of theirs house. All Kind of hard when Kim seems to be skilled in the department of going down on someone.  
"Erm whatever you two are doing up there and I know you aren't asleep please don't be rude and come down to breakfast ! Billy has made a beautiful spread" Jason called out  
"Ugh his voice is such a turn off" Trini complained  
Kim started to laugh and gave up what she was doing and gave Trini a kiss instead .  
"I know right I literally feel like I've been told off by my mom" Kim giggled  
"Coming Mom, give us a minute" Kim shouted down  
Trini and Kim dressed quickly , not saying much just exchanging the odd lustful glance.  
"I hope you aren't busy tonight" Trini asked  
"Why?" Kim questioned  
"Because I know that Kimberly Hart always likes to finish what she started" Trini smirked  
Kim walked up to Trini putting her arms around her waist and gently biting Trini's lips , one of Kim's hands slightly slipping into Trini's jeans. Then just when she saw how much Trini looked turned on Kim pulled away  
"Oh babygirl don't tease me, because I tease harder and better" Kim said smugly  
"I hate you" Trini pouted  
"No you don't , and my parents are out of town" Kim winked  
"So?" Trini said  
"Yes I'll finish what I started" and with that Kim left Trini behind but not without a quick turn around to smirk and bite her lip at Trini , Kim's messy bob bouncing as she walked.  
Trini was done ... how was she supposed to sit through breakfast? 

"Sleep well everyone?" Billy asked innocently  
"Yeah not really fell asleep in the armchair and my neck hurts" Zack whined  
"You two looked pretty cosy on the couch" Kim joked about Billy and Jason  
"Look we are all comfortable with each other aren't we" Jason explained probably in a voice that sounded more defensive than it needed to be  
"Yeah just because you two are now suddenly at it like rabbits doesn't mean the rest of us are" Zack shot back  
"You know you should try it sometime" Kim spat  
"Ok everyone eat their pancakes" Billy chimed in desperate to change the conversation  
"These pancakes are amazing Billy, thankyou " Trini smiled 

"Kim help me clear up" Jason ordered  
"Rude" Kim swiped back  
"Kimberly" Jason shot her a look  
Yes Kimberly always sassed Jason it's how they worked but when he used his 'mom' voice Kim always entertains him with her full attention , so she follows him to the kitchen.  
"Don't be making jokes about me and billy ok?" Jason urgently whispered  
"It was a joke Jason just a joke" Kim spat back  
"Yes and it makes Billy uncomfortable" Jason's voice got a little louder without him realising  
"NO Jason it makes YOU uncomfortable, if you two like each other sort it out - don't go through what me and Trini did ok" Kim said both trying to defend herself and put her point across  
Jason breathed out loudly and rolled his eyes  
"Don't pull a Trini" Kim glared  
And Jason began to smile which set Kim off  
"Look I don't know how I feel just keep it to yourself ok?" Jason said with an urgency in his voice  
"Ok I promise , and I'm always here for when you want to talk or whatever" Kim said in that tone she only used for Jason  
(Hurried, annoyed but concerned because deep down they were like siblings).  
Kim went to walk off but Jason pulled her back by her arm and into a hug and for once in her life she settled into it ... because Jason wasn't so bad after all really.  
"Hey I'm so pleased about you and Trini I really am" Jason announced  
"Thankyou , it's everything , I've wanted her for so long and it's perfect" Kim smiled  
As he released her from the hug he looked her in the eyes  
"Don't fuck it up" he laughed  
Kim rolled her eyes and pouted  
"Now who's doing a Trini?" Jason laughed  
"Well the answer to that is me Jason" and with that Kim winked and walked out of the kitchen  
She always has to have the last word Jason huffed to himself 

For some strange reason Billy was throwing pancakes across the table at Zack and was trying to catch them , Trini was counting and laughing .

"I leave for 5 minutes and you guys are doing what exactly ?" Jason looked at them like a bunch of children  
"Pancake tossing" Billy replied as if it was completely normal  
"Okay then well can we stop?" Jason asked  
"Okay homeboy calm it we've nearly finished" Trini sassed without even looking at him  
Zack missed a pancake and it hit Trini on the arm , immediately she had Zack in a chokehold and they were wrestling on the floor .  
Jason huffed and folded his arms mumbling something about not ruining the carpet  
Billy started clapping his hands and laughing  
Kim sat amused and laughed at Jason huffing  
"So Kim is this how Trini is during sex? Because Jesus I would be scared" Jason laughed  
"Oh please , Trini's a bottom this is all for show" Kim said causally whilst picking up some leftover pancake and putting it in her mouth  
Zack and Trini both looked up from the floor with 2 expressions  
Utter shock  
Complete utter amusement  
You could guess which one was which


	11. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers go to training  
> Kim has other ideas   
> Will Jason ever admit what he's feeling about Billy

"Well now that we've established that Kimberly is a top , hate to break it to you guys but you did all promise me training today" Jason told the group   
"I am ready to beat some putties" Billy said in a weird smooth voice as he did a little shoulder dance that amused the group around him.  
"Well thank God someone is keen because you 3 look like I've just told you , your dog died" Jason said amused   
Trini was pretending to be In a huff with Kim which was infact not having the desired affect on Kim and was infact turning her on.   
"I'm not fighting with her today she can team up with someone else" Trini pouted   
"Fine nobody wants to watch you two grinding on each other and having eye sex anyway" Jason said in that orderly voice of his   
"Oh baby don't be huffy and Jason bitterness is an ugly trait" Kim said smiling in that former Queen Bee smile   
"Bitter please? I don't think so" Jason said a blush creeping up on his face   
"Oh go touch up a cow Jason" Kim spat at him   
Causing Zack and Trini to laugh and Billy to form a frown  
"That wasn't me Kim , don't be a dick" Jason spat at her  
"Are we arguing? because I can't really be bothered for it" Kim said without any effort   
"We are going training NOW! I'm leading today's training , I don't know what's going on with everyone but y'all need to work it out" Billy snapped  
The whole room fell silent nobody liked to make Billy angry , Trini put her head down and glanced at Kim, who smiled at her sweetly so Trini shuffled over to Kim and they had a embrace. Jason sighed and looked at Kim  
"I'm sorry for being moody Kim" Jason spoke  
"I'm sorry for being a bitch" Kim replied genuinely   
"Ok so we all good now? I'm not fighting with anyone except Trini but that's over now" Zack laughed   
"Let's go?" Billy asked   
"Yes yes let's go, shall we walk ??" Jason asked   
Billy and Jason led the way walking closely looking like they were having an intense conversation   
Zack who was walking alone held back to walk with Trini and Kim ,  
"You get vibes from them?" Zack said in a hushed voice   
"Yes, but you really cannot mention it all- Jason will flip ok" Kim said equally hushed   
"Jesus what is up with this group ?" Zack chuckled   
"We are all just so hot we can't resist" Kim laughed   
"Oh please , I'm not that incestious" Zack replied   
"Oh bring it down a peg homeboy you'd tap my ass if I let you" Trini said smoothly   
"Yeah and your not letting me" Zack winked   
"Okay that's enough of that" Kim said urgently   
"Jealous princess?" Trini giggled   
"Pffft never- all I'd have to do is kidnap you and tie you to my bed and you wouldn't be able to go anywhere" Kim responded   
"Kim do you really have no mental filter at all?" Zack laughed   
"No !! Now enough of who is sleeping with who before Jason overhears - I haven't got the energy for another argument with him today" Kim sighed   
The 3 walked in silence for a little while and Zack walked slightly ahead admiring the unity of Billy and Jason walking side by side matching each other's body language and steps. He turned round to catch Trini's eye so he could mouth something at her to find the her and Kim gone .  
Zack smirked and rolled his eyes   
"HEY JACE, BILLY IVE LOST TRIMBERLY" Zack shouted   
"What who??? Is that like a gross nickname?" Jason shouted back  
"YEAH LIKE ITS THEIR NAMES JOINED TOGETHER" Billy shouted at Jason  
Jason frowned and a smile formed on his face   
"I'm right here Billy you don't have to shout your response" he laughed  
"Oh I'm sorry Jason" Billy giggled and put his arm on Jason's bicep and Jason low key died a little bit   
"Anyway" Zack interrupted their little moment causing both Jason and Billy to pull apart and give their full attention.  
"I have a few guesses as to what those two are up too! So should we even bother trying to find them?" Zack laughed   
"Yeah but then what if they aren't up to that? Like there are still bad guys out there waiting for us" Jason replied   
"Ok you have a point , then we look together we are not splitting up" Jason ordered   
"So what do we think they are doing ?" Billy added not quite working it out   
"Having sex in a bush somewhere Billy" Jason told him  
"Oh Sounds uncomfortable" was all Billy could say   
They walked for a while having an in depth discussion about Batman vs superman and it was getting quite heated and Zack firmly deciding that iron man was actually better to which Billy agreed even though he was also a huge Spider-Man fan.   
"You hear that?" Zack hushed hearing some shuffling in the distance   
Zack creeped forward to investigate as Jason and Billy stood back.  
Zack came running back quickly eyes aghast   
"What the hell man, what did you see?" Jason asked worryingly   
"You look horrified are you in shock ?" Billy asked concerned   
"Nope and nope but I do need to sit down" Zack said as he indeed sat himself down   
"Well?" Jason rushed him  
"Well I'll never be able to look at either of them in the eye again" Zack put his head in his hands and laughed   
"Oh my Gosh, really? Do I even want to know what you saw?" Billy frowned   
"I've got to know I'm sorry" Jason started to laugh   
" well let's just say Trini is having a good time with her jeans on the floor of the woods , it's like they weren't even trying to hide - Kim has that stupid pink bra on with all the straps" Zack chuckled   
"That bra boggles my mind , so many straps and it's so pink" Billy added  
"Yeah she wears it on purpose because Trini really likes it" Jason pipes in   
"I can't face them" Zack whined and laughed   
"Well you are going to have to" Jason ordered trying not to laugh uncontrollably   
"Yeah kinda hard when you've just seen former queen bee Kimberly I'll punch your tooth out Hart eating out the schools hot death metal yoga lesbian" Zack huffed   
"Well that's too much information Zachary" Billy huffed   
And Jason lost his control completely and was laughing too much that he didn't even notice Trini and Kim return.  
"Something funny to you ?" Kim asked   
Jason stood dead in the woods not knowing how to compose himself and with that Zack and Billy starting laughing uncontrollably   
"Look guys I can't lie to you , we went looking for you but should of known better, Pretty sure I've seen more of Trini than I will ever be able to forget" Zack explained   
Kim started to smirk   
"Oh sorry I promised I would do that to her earlier and I couldn't wait until after training" Kim said without a care in the world   
Trini was sure her actual body was on fire   
"You have no shame Hart" Trini mustered trying to avoid looking at Zack   
Zack pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear   
"It's time you got that princess back" and winked


	12. Paybacks a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is a tease  
> Kim and Jason fight  
> Jason loses it  
> Kim can't control herself

Training was the last thing on anyone's mind but they pressed forward with the session. Billy was stepping into his leadership role nicely and Jason decided that them all taking turns to lead training was a good idea. Billy decided that Kimberly and Jason were to pair up and Trini and Zack , leading Kim to frown and Jason to sigh - the tension between him and Kim today was unbearable and Trini and Zack fighting was always chaos. Nevertheless Kim stood up held out her hand "fight me Scott come on let's go" she said eager. The tension as the two stood together was crazy, the distaste in Jason's mouth as he looked at her was becoming out of control "Ok Hart I'm going to kick your ass" Jason replied - leading Trini and Zack to laugh hysterically at the thought of that. Jason turned at the chaos twins and glared , he didn't want to hurt Kim but she was an outlet for his cranky feelings today. 

Kim and Jason fighting was intense, the glares they offered one another were exhausting and both kept throwing punches that were a little too hard  
"Break it up" Billy intervened  
"Time out" Billy snapped  
Kim folded her arms and sat down glaring at Jason , Jason sat as far away as he could from Kim with a pissed off look on his face.  
Zack and Trini just shrugged and watched everything unfold , although Trini had to admire how hot Kim looked when she was mad- although she was supposed to be getting her own back on Kim so she quickly discarded those thoughts.  
"Please do explain to me what is wrong with you two this afternoon?" Billy asked  
"Nothing" Jason barked  
"HA!! If he just told the truth he wouldn't be so cranky but he won't and he's taking it out on me" Kim shouted making Jason flush with anger and embarrassment.  
"I swear to god Kim, keep your mouth shut! You are just as bitchy today so what's up your ass?" Jason spat back  
"Guys come on, this is ridiculous we are all best friends what is this?" Billy tried to cool the situation.  
"It's nothing" Kim sighed  
"Honestly it's fine - Billy continue with training" Jason added  
"Woah ok then shall me and Zack go now?" Trini raised her eyebrows  
"Yes that would be great show us what you got" Billy said happy that those two were actually behaving for once  
"Star pupils" Zack winked and laughed - too which Kim stuck her finger up too and shaking her messy bob.

Although the tension in the room was pure dark Trini and Zack decided to play their little game anyway and they were so ready for it.  
"Hey T I forgot to bring some water can I have a sip" Zack asked  
"Yeah sure just don't finish it" Trini smiled  
Zack took a sip and stepped forward to pass it back to Trini , he pretended to trip over a large piece of rubble on the floor and the water spilled everywhere all over Trini's body.  
"ZACK" she gasped  
Billy's face fell, he couldn't deal with another argument , so he looked at Jason for moral support who just gave him an awkward smile , this didnt help Billy at all.  
"Oh my bad crazy girl" Zack tried to hide a laugh  
"I'm fucking soaked idiot" Trini groaned  
Kim was suddenly taking an interest in their little ruckus especially since noticing Trini's t shirt was incredibly wet and see through.  
Jason rolled his eyes , these two together were always a nightmare and today's training session had been a disaster.  
"I am super sorry Trini" Zack pouted  
To everyone's surprise Trini smiled and laughed  
"It's ok I'll just take this off" she said as she took off the wet tshirt to reveal a black sports bra crop top underneath . She tossed the t shirt almost hitting Jason in the face , Jason couldn't help but stare - Trini's body was incredible and the way the crop top accentuated her curves and abs was borderline inappropriate.  
Jason glanced over at Kim , who smiled sweetly at Jason as if to say an unspoken 'sorry' but also had a look of shock on her face which made Jason chuckle.  
Kim's eyes were wide and her mouth was watering , a small trickle of sweat ran down her neck and she began to feel heat between her legs .  
Zack and Trini began their training , and Zack seemed to be on a losing streak today, seeing Trini so strong and with the upper hand was doing things to Kim that were highly unspeakable. Trini managed to knock Zack down and straddled him pinning his arms down , that smug look on her face.  
Kim was fucked  
She was turned on  
Majorly  
Jason could tell- he thought it was funny  
Billy was oblivious , just pleased the training session was going well.  
Right now Kim desperately wanted to be in Zack's position, Trini leaned forward to Zack's ear  
"Hey nice view crazy girl" he smirked , Kim wanted to punch him right now - how dare he look at Trini's cleavage  
"I think it's working" she smirked and whispered into his ear  
"Definitely, also look at Jason" Zack laughed , Jason was not so subtly staring at Trini's ass in her tight leggings and Kim caught him and that was it.  
"Okay Jason have you looked long enough?" Kim shouted  
Billy put his head in his hands and threw his hands up in the air  
"IM OUT" and he sat down choosing to end the training session  
"What ?! Jealous are you? It's not my fault she's wearing obscenely tight leggings is it?" Jason argued  
And here's the moment Kimberly Ann Hart truly fucked up  
"Well excuse me but I thought you were more into blue than yellow but hey what do I know?" She retorted 

"Oh Kim you did not" Zack shouted standing up picking Trini up with him and then placing her down.  
Jason's face wasn't angry and he didn't say anything he looked at Billy who had clearly understood what was meant by the comment. Jason then looked at Kim he smiled which confused the hell out of everyone.  
"Look we are trying to be better people and trying new things , so here I am Jason Lee Scott trying to be a bit more Kimberly Ann Hart. I have had feelings for Billy for a while and I was scared to admit it but it's killing me and here I am admitting it out loud. Also Kim you're girlfriend has a nice ass so you are going to have to deal with that. Billy I am sorry if I have scared you or you hate me right now but I feel better now that I've said it already"  
The whole group stood shocked 

"Jason I love you , you idiot" Billy said out loud sweetly  
"And yes I love you as more as a friend" Billy added  
"So let's talk" he ended  
"Now?" Jason asked quickly 

The two boys left the room nervously Billy not looking behind , Jason turned round briefly to smile at Kim and he looked awkwardly at Trini and Zack who just looked at each other. The 3 left over said nothing to each other all in complete shock as to what had just happened until Kim broke the ice .  
"Hey baby , come over here" Kim cooed patting down the space next to her  
"Hang on princess , pass me a towel Zack" and with that Trini wiped away the sweat  
Off her body not looking at Kim once even thought she damn well knew Kim was looking.  
"Your shoelace is untied T" Zack said with a wink  
"Thanks dude" Trini smiled as she bent down giving Kimberly a full view of herself bent over  
Kim was blushing an extreme shade of pink and it became too much for her  
"Trini I need to talk to you right now ok"  
Kim spluttered  
"Right now" Trini smirked as she stood up and brushed herself down especially her breasts as if she had imaginary dirt on her.  
"Yes right now we need to talk" Kim said getting more urgent  
"Talk?" Trini questioned her smirk getting bigger  
Zack was struggling with his self control  
"I gotta go" he laughed " I got a date with someone who isn't a power ranger" he laughed as he walked off 

Trini and Kim eyed each other , Kim's breaths were loud and fast and when Trini's scowl turned into a smirk she walked forward and stood dead in front of her. Trini still had sweat sitting on top of her breasts and Kim was so done with the whole day. She advanced towards Trini pushing her into the training Pitt Wall , lifting her so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. 

As much as she was enjoying Kim grinding into her , biting her neck and kissing her, Trini wasn't quite done teasing Kim yet.  
"Princess are sure about doing this here?" Trini said in mock concern  
"I literally don't care I will have you right here now" Kim added sharply  
"Sorry but I don't need to be Cock blocked again by Jason so let's go" she smiled  
"Ugh I can't wait until we get to my house" Kim said urgently  
"I need you now" Kim added  
"Pushy pushy" Trini teased  
"Stop it!" Kim demanded  
"What's that Papi?" Trini said innocently knowing exactly what she was doing  
"Oh fuck waiting" Kim exploded  
"Come on" and she put Trini down and grabbed her hand , pulling her along a long hallway like gap in the pitt.  
They reached an empty smallish cave like area and with that Kim gave Trini no time to even take her surroundings in , she attacked Trini with kisses pushing her up against the rocks. Trini groaned when Kim nibbled her neck and Kim smirked finally having control over the situation.  
"Paybacks a bitch huh?" Kim said smugly  
And Trini immediately knew she would never tease Kimberly again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Trini are bros  
> Trini's starts her payback

But Trini did want to tease Kim again and this time she was determined to have the last laugh. Trini and Zack sat at the top of one of the cliffs at the mine , sharing a beer and swinging their legs over the edge. Zack took a large breath in and spoke  
"So You and Kimberly - I need details crazy girl " he laughed  
"Ew no, you are not getting any details dick" she responded  
"I wasn't necessarily talking about the sex, I've seen enough of that with my own eyes thanks" he playfully punched her in the arm, leading Trini to blush and smile.  
"Oh well yeah we are girlfriends like with the dating and stuff and yes we have said I love you" Trini shrugged  
"So romantic T" Zack fell about laughing  
"I'm no good with that, not unless it's just me and her" Trini blushed further  
"It's ok I'm kidding I know you love her , I see it in your eyes" Zack soothed  
"Look who's a sappy creep?" Trini laughed  
"I'd keep your mouth closed crazy girl I've seen you with your pants down having sex in the woods so I'll always have one over on you" Zack smirked  
Trini's face was burning and she put her hands over her face silently dying inside but outwards she just laughed  
"I love seeing you this happy" Zack put his arm round her bringing her into a genuine hug  
"Thanks , that means the world to me Zack, and you are you happy?" She responded  
"Yeah me and Tommy are good, I would love for you all to get to know her like for real" he asked  
"We would all love that, OH I have an idea" Trini got excited  
"Hit me with it T" Zack sounded intrigued  
"Another night out?, we get to hang out , have fun, meet Tommy and I get to finally end Kimberly" she smirked  
"I'm so in" Zack exclaimed as they high fived  
Trini laid down on the mine edge letting the cool summer air run over her, she was interrupted by her phone 

<3 Kim:

Hey baby ,  
What u up 2?  
I'm super bored  
Want to c u  
Come over?  
Windows open  
Love you  
Xxxxxxxxxx

Trini rolled her eyes, and Zack laughed "is that daddy calling you home?" He knew a hard thump would be coming to his arm but he couldn't help it  
"Fuck off idiot" Trini retaliated  
She began to type a reply 

Hanging wit Zack  
I'll b over soon ok  
Climbing up to 2  
the princesses tower ;)  
Love you too  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dear God you two have it bad" Zack laughed , Trini began to laugh and hold her head in her hands again.  
"She's just insatiable" Trini laughed  
"I clearly don't think you care , but you have to pay her back for all her teasing, maybe it didn't quite work out last time but you'll get her" Zack plotted  
Trini pulled her smirk on her face , she loved how her and Kim couldn't keep their hands off one another , and Trini thought to herself now that her and Zack had shared a couple of beers she was ready for some fun with Kimberly.

Zack and Trini embraced before they departed , a side of each other they rarely let show. Trini trusted Zack and felt he understood her completely , and he trusted her the same- they held a connection of mutual respect and understanding. But also one of fun and mischief and Trini loved letting loose with Zack, they had a race back to the entrance of the mine and then said they're final goodbyes. 

Trini full of excitement to see Kim was walking faster than usual , she reached Kim's house and scaled the wall reaching her window , Kim was laying on her bed in a tight t shirt and tiny gym shorts with her hair messy and wet her body still glowing from the shower she just had.  
She communicated at Trini using just her eyes and then bit her lip.  
"Hey princess" Trini smiled  
"Hey baby" Kim smiled back  
Trini took off her shoes, jacket and beanie leaving her in a tight tank top she had been wearing , the sight made Kim's pupils blow.  
Trini's eyes stared intensely at Kim, and Trini crawled onto the bed and onto Kim's body until she reached Kim's lap , Kim's hands reached out to grab Trini's waist to touch her.  
"No touching Kim" Trini ordered  
Kim pouted , but Trini wasn't having it instead she breathed into Kim's neck and then nibbled gently causing Kim to groan. She licked Kim's neck gently moving towards her ear and Trini groaned filthily into Kim's ear.  
"Touch me Trini" Kim whined  
"Just be patient Princesa" Trini told her  
The way she said Princesa in an accent made Kim even more wet and her breaths became faster and deeper.  
Kim's feet were wriggling as she was trying to control herself , it earns her a look from Trini and Trini instead orders her to open her legs to which Kim obeys. Trini traced her finger down Kim's body stopping at the waistband of those stupid shorts. Trini dipped her finger under the waistband causing Kim to start thrashing her head around. Just letting out small whimpers , Trini was loving every moment , watching how beautiful Kim looked - how desperate she was.  
She began to kiss Kim's stomach , teasingly slow , She then moved down to kiss Kim's thighs and gently nibble at the skin . Kim was so desperate now and Trini watched as her beautiful brown eyes fluttered shut drifting off to somewhere beyond her control. 

Trini pulled at Kim's shorts and underwear and took them off her body , Trini went back to slow kisses on Kim's body and then back to her thighs . Trini saw wet dripping from Kim and smirked at the sight , Kim wasn't coherent at all.  
But her hands started to grab at Trini and Trini slapped her hands away  
"No Kimberly I said no touching"  
And Trini had just one more idea , she took the belt from her jeans and tied Kim's wrists together behind her head.  
This action caused Kim's eyes to widen and to gasp. The glint in Kim's eyes and then followed by a large breath out gave Trini the pleasure that she had finally won.


	14. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finally gets to be a tease

Knowing now that she was in complete control , Trini peppered kisses all down Kim's body again, ridiculously slow. Kim was impatient now so desperate for Trini to touch her where she needed it. Trini kissed Kim's thigh dangerously teasingly close to where she needed her and then she pulled away leaving Kim to groan loudly in frustration. She took Kim's nipple in her mouth slowly sucking and biting gently to make Kim's senses explode. 

"TRINI PLEASE" Kim almost shouted , in absolute frustration   
"Get up" Trini demanded with a glint in her eye   
"How? My hands are tied , where am I going?" Kim needed to know with confusion on her face and in her voice   
Trini helped Kim from the bed and sat her on the comfy chair in her room  
"Sit there and stay" Trini demanded   
Kim's eyes and mouth were wide, her eyes full of lust, love , excitement and confusion.   
Kim sat in the chair , watching Trini as she rummaged through one of Kim's cabinets, Trini pulled out a silk scarf and walked over to Kim tying it softly around her eyes.   
"Baby" Kim growled, which Trini smirked at - she definitely owned Kim right now. 

Trini turned some soft music on, remembering that Kim had gone wild for the Spanish music that came on the night in the club. Kim was sure that the music sent shivers through her, hearing was the only sense apart from smell now that she had control over. Trini took off her jeans and t shirt , she checked her appearance in Kim's full length mirror. She fluffed her hair and added some of the light red lipstick that she had on the night of the club. Trini added some perfume which Kim could smell immediately   
"Baby what are you doing?" Kim whined   
"Shush" was all Trini replied   
"Trini I swear to god what are you doing?, I'm so wet and I can't see or touch anything and you are over there fucking about and I really need you here now" Kim was in full on tantrum mode now and it made Trini so turned on at how desperate she was. Trini just let out a small laugh at Kim's tantrum and Kim whined and pouted but it wasn't getting her anywhere.   
Trini added her final touch by slipping on those gold shoes that sent Kim wild and she walked over slowly to Kim's chair and untied the scarf around her eyes. As the scarf dropped to the floor , Kim's mouth also dropped - Kim's expressive face was shook (internally Kim was screaming FUCK). 

Before her Trini was stood , in the sexiest black lingerie , lace panties with little hot pink bows at either sides that untied. The lace bra pushed Trini's breasts into the most obscene cleavage Kim had ever seen and then the shoes my god Kim thought she was going to die.   
"See something you like princesa?" Trini said Cooly   
Kim bit her lip and flashed her doe eyes at Trini but they were without innocence   
Kim stuttered "you - you look (Kim swallowed hard) amazing"   
Trini began to sway her hips to the music , Kim watched in awe as Trini's ass and breasts jiggled in the lingerie and Kim wasn't sure that she could handle this at all. Trini leaned into Kim breathing on her neck sending an even hotter flush through Kim, Trini leaned into Kim's lips and bit her bottom lip- Kim groaned hard.   
"Please kiss me" Kim whinged  
So Trini took pity on her and kissed her slowly taking her lips into gentle nibbles , she knew Kim was trying to make the kisses harder and faster but Trini wasn't allowing that pace. Trini began to grind herself on Kim's lap and then turned herself round to straddle her. Slipping off the bra , Trini moved her nipple into Kim's mouth and Kim took it with pleasure. Trini allowed Kim to do that for a while and then removed her nipple from her mouth.   
Kim needed Trini so urgently , desperately needing her inside her and Trini was making this the hardest thing in the world.   
"You are always such a tease Kimberly"  
Trini said seductively   
"Always wanting me , taking me wherever you please" she added   
Kimberly gulped , not knowing what she was feeling anymore apart from being too turned on to even function.  
Trini bent down making sure that Kim had a full view of her behind , she retrieved the silk scarf off the floor. As she stood up and turned round her wavy hair tumbled over her shoulders and over the tops off her breasts , her lips parted and pouting- the sight completely took Kim's breath away. 

Trini walked behind the chair and tied the scarf around Kim's mouth , Kim let out a small muffled squeal of delight .  
"You be quiet" Trini ordered  
Kim's eyes stared at Trini with lust, Kim was hazy with desire and frustrated at the lack of contact but now she was completely at Trini's mercy.  
"Open your legs" Trini demanded   
Kim's beautiful brown eyes rolled back at the tone of Trini's voice being demanding and she did as she was ordered.   
Trini got to her knees and kissed Kim's thighs , she then finally decided to take pity on Kimberly but not before she tickled her hand across the incredibly wet Kim to feel her.   
"You're a wet girl Kimberly , thirsty girl" Trini said smugly   
She could hear muffled groans from Kim's mouth   
And just when Kim thought Trini had pulled away from her again, Trini finally swiped her tongue across a very wet Kimberly.  
And the muffled scream that she hears from Kim is the best noise Trini has ever heard and has made this teasing completely worth it.   
Trini had won and she had only just begun.


	15. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex because it's Trimberly   
> Will Jason ever stop interrupting ?

Trini quickened the pace in between Kim's legs , causing Kim to let out another muffled groan and she could taste Kim's wetness in her mouth. Trini could tell that Kim's frustrated moans meant that she wanted her inside of her but Trini hadn't quite got Kim where she wanted her. She removed her tongue from Kim leaving Kim to sigh massively which made Trini smile   
She untied Kim's hands and took the scarf away from her mouth.  
"Baby what's happening" Kim said as she tried to take it all in   
"Get on the bed Kimberly" Trini ordered   
Kim smirked and bit her lip , which made Trini melt a little but she didn't show it - no way would she let her confident mask slip.   
Kimberly laid on the bed   
"On your knees"   
Kimberly's eyes widened further than she could ever imagine they could , and she had did as she was ordered.  
Trini stepped onto the bed and eyed Kimberly in her kneeling position , she placed her hands on Kim's waist and pulled her closer , Trini then moved her hands to Kim's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Kim melted because she had desperately wanted to kiss Trini like that for the entire time they had been playing this little game. The kiss was hard, passionate and desperate  
"Finally" Kim whined   
"Patience princess" Trini smirked   
They kissed for a few more moments, with Trini slowing down the kisses much to Kim's chagrin. Then Trini stopped the kiss and she could swear that if Kim could she would be stamping her feet.  
"I'm not done with you yet" Trini smirked   
And Kim could swear right now that she could just die of being turned on and frustrated. 

Trini moved herself so that she was behind Kim , she pushed Kim's sexy bob to one side and began to kiss her neck. Kim whined, not knowing what Trini was doing anymore but not really caring either - she just quite frankly wanted to orgasm. After placing some small light Kisses down Kim's back which made Kim's stomach flutter , Trini put her hands on Kim's Waist and whispered in her ear   
"Bend over"   
And she could of sworn that the sound Kim made was a growl of excitement.  
"Please fuck me" Kim whinged   
And the desperation in Kim's voice made Trini complete.  
She smoothly checked to feel how wet Kim felt and then entered two fingers inside and Kimberly actually screamed in pleasure.   
"Oh my god" she squealed  
Trini didn't waste time with a slow pace , the pace was rough, quick , deep and hard - and Kim loved how the angle felt , she had never felt pleasure so deep.   
"What are you doing to me?" Kim managed to say   
"You know it isn't fair all these times you tease me Kimberly , and I'd had Enough- decided to play you at your own game" Trini said smoothly   
"Oh baby I'm not sorry" Kim managed to laugh in a voice mixed with being utterly breathless and pleasure. 

Trini felt the muscles inside of Kim tighten and Kim was breathing heavily and deeply. Kim began to shake and finally collapsed , Trini rolled Kim on her back and gently kissed her. Kim was shuddering , gazing at Trini with eyes of lust and love - and yet Trini hadn't removed her fingers from inside Kim. She watched Kim's eyes flicker shut and drift away when she began to slowly touch Kim again. Kim barely could speak move or react to Trini but she came again quickly and desperately. 

Trini took pity on Kim and began to kiss her lips slowly and gently , Trini's hands cupped Kim's face to indicate that she loved her and that she would finally leave Kim alone. Kim responded by putting her hands on Trini's waist and pulling her close   
"Baby what did you do to me" Kim managed   
Trini smiled and stroked Kim's face   
"This is what happens when you tease a power bottom Kimberly" Trini smirked   
And for that comment Kim gave Trini a slap on her behind.   
"I'm sorry for my teasing Trini I am , but you drive me wild but I think it was all worth it for that" Kim smiled   
"You did deserve that" Trini smirked   
That smirk drove Kim mad, and she couldn't finish this session without giving Trini some payback. Kim rolled over onto Trini and grinded her hips onto her putting her weight onto Trini so she couldn't wriggle.   
"Can I repay you?" Kim bit her lip   
(Ugh Trini thought I can't even pretend to be in control anymore)   
"Kimberly Hart asking me if she can have sex with me?" Trini laughed   
"Just being polite" Kim winked   
"Oh shut up and fuck me Kim" Trini smiled 

Kim's repayment left Trini sleepy, and the pair spooned and drifted off to sleep for a while until Trini's phone began to vibrate and lit up the room.

"Ugh, what's that , is it a spaceship?" Kim grumbled incoherently   
"No you dork it's my cell, ugh it's Jason" Trini groaned   
"OH FUCK ITS JASON" Trini shouted remembering that they were all supposed to meet for dinner tonight   
"Why are shouting Jason Trini are you having a weird sexy dream that I need to know about ?" Kim muttered   
"What??!! Kim get up" Trini ordered   
[ "Sup Jay" Trini answered the phone   
[ "don't forget about tonight ok? I know we were supposed to go out out but Zack and I thought dinner would be nicer" Jason spoke   
[ "no no we will be there Jase" Trini replied not really listening   
[ "hi Jason" Kim shouted down the line with a pretend seductive voice (Trini rolled her eyes)  
[ "oh hey Kimberly (Jason replied) is she being weird or are you two busy?"   
[ "erm both, anyway see you soon ok?" Trini replied   
[ "ok little one love you bye" Jason said   
[ "love you too boss man" Trini hung up ]

 

"Kim, get your head out of there we have like an hour to get ready and go" Trini said urgently   
"You can stop being bossy now" Kim pouted   
"Get up and get ready and if you are a good girl I'll let you touch me under the table" Trini smirked and headed to the shower   
Kim's mouth dropped ... and she quickly followed Trini to the shower


	16. Triple date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple dating  
> Getting to know Tommy  
> Donut fight

Getting ready was torture, watching Trini slip into her underwear and put her clothes on were not what Kim wanted. Trini slipped on a cute dark red turtle neck sweater dress and black combat like boots  
"Baby" Kim pouted  
"What - no whatever it is you stay over there" Trini wagged her finger at Kim in a mock telling off tone  
"That dress is nice , and don't be rude come here and kiss me" Kim pouted and whined  
"Nope nope nope Kimberly because you can't keep your hands to yourself, you'll kiss me and then you'll try and sleep with me and then we will be late and Jason will be mad and it will be awkward" Trini said in a monotone voice  
Kim is rolling her eyes and gives up, Kim dresses herself putting on a cute black floral dress and a pair of black high heeled boots.  
"You're rude" Trini smirked and pouted at the same time  
"Why?" Kim grinned  
"Because you look nice and now I don't want to eat dinner" Trini said innocently enough but with enough undertone to make Kim blush.

Just one kiss couldn't hurt , and they shared a tender embrace before the two left for the restaurant. They walked hand in hand , letting the fresh air make them feel alive and high. Trini smiled to herself that she was walking down the street holding Kimberly Harts hand and she wanted to melt away happy in this moment. As they approached the restaurant , they spotted Zack and what they presumed was Tommy walking towards them ,  
"Is that Tommy?" Trini asked curious  
"She's cute right ? How'd Zack manage that? " Kim laughed  
"She is hot , he weren't lying" Trini smiled  
Kim playfully poked Trini ,  
"Erm excuse me ?" Kim said with playful jealousy  
"Oh don't be jealous princess , you said she was cute too" Trini laughed  
"I said cute , you said hot that's different" Kim pouted  
"Oh shut up , I can barely handle you I don't want another pain in the ass" Trini smiled  
"Too right , why have something else when you got this" Kim said whilst touching her body up and down admiring herself. This caused Trini to laugh and roll her eyes  
"How were you ever popular?" Trini laughed  
"Have you seen my legs" Kim winked  
and of course Trini rolled her eyes again and ushered her inside.

Zack and Tommy had already gone inside and Trini greeted Zack in their usual style of an arm thump and a head nod and then as always Zack pulls her into a warm squishy hug and her face is buried in his chest  
"Get off dickhead" Trini said muffled into Zack  
Zack chuckled and released his small friend back into the group  
"This is crazy girl" Zack offered to Tommy  
"It's Trini, you can call me Trini, and anything he's said to you about me probably isn't true" she laughed  
Tommy smiled and reached for a hug , Trini wasn't sure but the girl seemed nice so she went with it surprisingly enjoying the hug.  
"Well I'm Tommy and anything he's said about me probably isn't true either" she winked  
Zack gave Kim a tight hug and they crinkled their noses at each other  
"This is Kimberly ... Kimberly Hart" Zack said in his mock James Bond voice  
Kim laughed "you can call me Kim , Tommy" and Kim was the one who reached out for this hug.  
"How did he find you ?" Kim mocked  
"Hey! Take that back , anyway Kim nice hickey" Zack winked  
Kim actually blushed, and frowned at Zack causing him to laugh at himself. 

Trini glanced out the window and saw Billy and Jason , and they were holding hands. They looked content and sweet and if Trini wasn't so happy herself she would probably vomit at the happiness. They arrived in the restaurant and were greeted with smiles and questioning eyes  
"So are you together now or what?" Kim greeted them in her blasé attitude.  
"Oh hi Kim" Jason sighed  
"Well are you ?" Zack intervened  
"Hi everyone" Billy waved  
"Oh You must be Tommy , nice to meet you" Billy said full of charm and manners  
"Nice to meet you too, Billy right?" Tommy said  
"You don't do hugs so I'll shake your hand" Tommy added quickly  
"Oh I can make an exception" Billy said hugging Tommy briefly  
"And I'm Jason, and yes I'm Billy's boyfriend" Jason said humbly as he hugged Tommy  
The group squealed with excitement at the confirmation of their suspicions.  
"Triple date" Billy clapped in excitement  
"Orgy" Zack laughed  
"Zack" Jason frowned  
"Well you know if Tommy decides to ditch you she can keep me and Trini company" Kim winked  
"Now that's something I'd like to see" Zack smirked  
"Zack don't encourage Christian Grey over there " gesturing to Kim  
"I'm so sorry" Trini mouthed to Tommy , who was laughing and baffled as to what was going on at the same time.  
"Is it always like this?" Tommy whispered  
"Pretty much I'm afraid, if you wanna ditch now I can get you out?" Trini smiled  
"No I'm good, I think you are all great and I've never met anyone like Zack before" she said melting  
"Oh girl you got it bad" Trini nudged Tommy's arm, Tommy could just blush and smile.

They all sat at the table perusing the menu, Kim was glancing at Trini and biting her lip - Jason caught her and huffed  
"What's everyone ordering?" Billy asked gently  
"I think I'm going to have a pizza" Tommy said  
"Oh cool babe , so you wanna share?" Zack asked  
"Oh no no no I don't share" Tommy smirked  
Everyone nodded in approval at Zack's girl  
"Fine I'll get my own pizza" Zack huffed  
"I'm going to get linguine" Jason added  
"Oh im getting pasta too darling , spaghetti bolognaise"  
Billy added cutely which made Jason melt  
"Jason what you are getting sounds good I'm gonna get that , wanna share a garlic bread?" Trini said completely unaware Kim was still staring at her  
"Yeah cool babe" Jason said to Trini  
"Kim, Kim ? What you having" Jason's voice tried to cut in her thoughts  
"Huh?" Kim said confused  
"What are you going to eat?" Zack shouted laughing down the table  
"Well we all know what Kim wants to eat" Jason smiled  
And Billy, Trini and Kim shot him a look  
"I'm getting a pizza" Kim said quickly  
"Princess what's with you" Trini asked Kim across the table  
"Just super hot in here don't you think?" Kim lied  
"No it's really not" Jason laughed  
"You're just horny and hot for Trini" Zack laughed at his own words  
Trini smirked and looked at Kim, who was struggling to form a suitable face and she ended up laughing  
"I'm sorry it's been a busy afternoon" Kim smiled  
"Oh way too much information" Jason laughed 

"Can I make a toast?" Tommy asked shyly  
"Of course - you are the guest of honour tonight so go ahead" Billy smiled  
"To all of us " Tommy said and they all clinked glasses  
"I like that" Billy said with his most beautiful sweet smile he had.  
And Jason knew he definitely loved Billy right there in that moment. 

They laughed and joked as a group and the glances between the 5 rangers indicated that they all approved of Tommy and that made Zack happy , this didn't go unnoticed by Tommy but it made her smile inside. Their desserts came to the table , Tommy and Zack shared a gross looking ice cream sundae with millions of fancy pieces on top of it , they occasionally chucked pieces of candy at one another. Jason and Billy decided to share an apple pie, because the southern boy in Billy loved pie and Jason couldn't deny him that. Kim wanted mini donuts with hot sauces so Trini let her have what she wanted because she couldn't bare to have Kim pout across the table. One mini donut left and Trini puts her fork into it claiming it , Kim's pays attention and stabs her own fork into it and then she slapped Trini's hands away and Trini began to block her moves. They were actually play fighting at the table  
Jason sighed , Billy was smiling , Zack was laughing and Tommy was curious  
"What are they doing?" She asked  
"This for them is foreplay" Zack laughed  
And Tommy watched in amazement as Kim claimed the last piece of donut and Trini had a look of shock and excitement on her face.


	17. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner drinking   
> Truth or dare  
> A big truth

"It was so nice meeting you guys " Tommy smiled genuinely  
"Hey if you guys don't have anything else to do which I know you don't and Kimberly don't say a word (he looked at her) my place is free if you all wanna hang have some beers ?" Jason asked   
"I'm down" Trini said straight away   
Kim tried to hide her pout hoping that she and Trini could go home for some well Kim wasn't kidding anyone she wanted to go home and have sex with Trini.  
"That's cool with me , Tommy?" Zack asked   
"Yeah sounds great could be so much fun" She added 

The rangers all sat in The Scott household , Zack sat in his usual chair with Tommy sat on the arm with her legs draped over his, Jason was half sitting half laying on the long couch with Billy nestling into him they looked content and cute together. Trini basically sat on Kim's lap on the smaller couch , Kim's arms around Trini holding her close and Trini could feel Kim's breaths on her neck.   
"That tickles" Trini half giggled half frowned "oh yeah" Kim raised her eyebrows and began tickling Trini's waist until she began wriggling and trying to get away. Jason just sighed and looked at Billy who in turn gave him a smile that said let them be , Jason wished he could be as affectionate as Kim and Trini and in time he knew he could be but him and Billy was all new and still a bit frightening.   
"Kimberly stop it now" Trini said pretending to be angry as she's slapped Kim's hands and grabbed her wrists gently. Zack raised his eyebrow in a smirk insinuating to Trini that what they were doing wasn't entirely innocent.   
"Will you two go home?" Zack laughed  
"Bite me" Trini shouted back   
Tommy rolled her eyes she hadn't even realised she had done it "you two are like children" she half sighed half laughed   
Jason pointed a finger at her smiled and gave her a nod  
"And welcome to the group Tommy"  
The rest of them couldn't help but laugh at this, she really did fit in nicely with them all.

The evening drew on and they all became varying stages of tipsy or flat out drunk. Jason was tipsy enough but also still anxious that Billy might blow something up or that Zack and Trini will break something or that Trini and Kim will just have sex right on the floor. Zack had an excellent idea to play truth or dare ( cue massive eye rolls from everyone).  
Zack was animated , lifting his beer bottle in the air spilling a little which caused Billy to immediately wipe him down with a napkin. "WHO DID YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON WHEN WE ALL FIRST MET" Zack asked loudly   
The whole room was quiet and everyone just stared - they were all partnered up how does this work   
Kim goes first   
"Trini" she says loudly   
"Damn obvious" Trini smirked   
"Okay crazy girl what about you?" Zack pointed at her   
"Well Kim but don't tell her" she winked   
"What about you homeboy? Oh wait we all know that it was me" she laughed and everyone laughed along   
"Okay you got me , that didn't exactly work out though did it?" Zack chuckled   
"I thought Trini was cute and obviously Kim is hot but she's like my sister so I'll say it sweet sweet Billy took my breath away" Jason said slurring - he had clearly got a lot drunker since they started this game. Zack pouted at Jason's answer   
"Ok well just leave me out RUDE" Zack huffed   
Jason giggled which drew some strange looks from the rest of the group at their leader giggling like a small girl.   
Billy held his arm in the air to get attention and then raised it back down for a little clap , "the first time Kimberly Hart spoke to me I nearly died" Billy sighs "but the way Jason looked at me made my heart explode" The whole rooms melts at Billy's words.   
"So come on Tommy, apart from our Zack obviously who do you think is the cutest?" Kim asked like a little schoolgirl , Tommy blushed slightly "okay well I am super into football so meeting Jason Scott was kind of exciting" and they all spat their drinks out except Jason "hey I am here you know" he said pouting. Tommy smiled and looked confused "well usually we make fun of Jason nobody ever says he's hot , although hand it to you Jase , this girl is hot so this time you can take the credit" Kim explained to a laugh from the group. 

Jason folded his arms pretending to be annoyed, they had a few more truths and dares , somehow involving both Zack and Kim now not wearing much , Jason and Trini swapping clothes and Billy wearing Kim's complicated pink bra with Tommy's green dragon jacket. The group sat sleepily on their respective chairs , Billy lifted his head "Okay Tommy Truth!" He demanded , everyone could barely respond - their drunken states reducing them to a mess. Tommy lifted her head off Zack's shoulder and glanced at Billy "I got a secret" she whispered , a few stirs from within the group occurred but nothing significant.   
"Tell us then" Trini demanded with one eye open one firmly shut   
Tommy made a huge pause, smoothing her long dark blonde hair and pouting her plump lips her exotic eyes taking in the room 

"I'm the green power ranger" 

Silence was deafening , like everyone was screaming but no sounds were made. The group sobered and reacted 

Trini fell off Kim's lap onto the floor and Kim quickly offered her a hand up, Kimberly's face was full of questioning but she didn't say a word, Kim had the most expressive face and her look said a thousand things and it scared Tommy more than anything in the world. Trini looked hurt and frightened , Tommy knew about her altercation with Rita and Rita had been a former green ranger , her being the new green ranger must be frightening for her. Tommy wanted nothing more than to hug Trini right now but she couldn't speak, Zack looked at her baffled , who was she ? Why? Is she really interested in me ? He liked her so much , Tommy looked at him in sadness, she hadn't meant to lie to him to them all and she liked Zack so much like really liked him she didn't want him thinking what his face said at all. Jason looked her up and down , was this so bad ? As a leader he felt obligated to speak but he couldn't , and Tommy felt like she had already disappointed him. Jason nodded at her as if to accept what she had said and he forced a smile to assure her that it would be ok. 

Silence still filled the room, the scene was almost ridiculous , 6 people in varying stages of undress and wearing each other's clothes had just been given some shocking news . Nobody could say a word , until Billy stood up , smiled and did that most beautiful, rare special thing he did   
He clapped   
He smiled hugely   
And said   
" Well that's fucking cool"


	18. Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason makes tea  
> Oreos  
> Kim is horny again

Tommy smiled but lowered her head with a sad looked in her eyes , Trini swallowed her breath and walked over to Tommy , she assessed her looking her up and down. She looked up at her eyes , and Trini reached out her hand to Tommy's chin lifting it to look properly in her eyes "I'm not afraid of you" Trini said with kindness. Tommy let out the huge breath she was holding and almost cried with happiness she brushed her long hair off her face "you aren't Rita, and I don't hate you, you are one of us and we are family" Trini reassured her. Kim stood up walking over to Tommy , Tommy hadn't considered herself scared of anything but Kimberly Hart intimidated her - she was so beautiful and fierce and so passionate about her friends and girlfriend that Tommy was scared of her reaction the most.  
"Hey" Kim touched Tommy's arm and she looked at her in the face "I sense that you are scared of me but please , I was just shocked but Trini's right you are one of us and we have you and your back"  
"Girl power?" Tommy laughed , and her and Kim high fived while Trini put her head in her hands cringing.  
Billy elbowed Jason as if to usher him to say something and he got the message, walking over to her he pulled her into one of his Jason hugs that everyone secretly loved (even Kim) "welcome to my team green ranger" he said in a mock Zordon voice that caused everyone to laugh. Tommy smiled at him and shook his hand  
"Thankyou Boss" she grinned.  
Tommy turned to Zack aphrenrsive, she suddenly remembered she was wearing some of Billy's clothes and felt ridiculous  
"So my girls the green ranger" Zack smirked , and Tommy didn't know how to react  
"Erm yes if you'll have me?" She asked slightly unsure  
Zack pulled her in for a long sweet kiss , which made Billy and Trini swoon and Jason and Kim roll their eyes (Jason because well he hated public kissing and well Kim doesn't like anyone kissing that isn't her and Trini), however they both did manage a smile.  
Tommy stopped the kiss between her and Zack because she felt It getting heated and she obviously couldn't go upsetting boss man Jason by making out with Zack right now. She turned to face everyone  
"I'm sorry I lied guys but I don't know how I was supposed to say oh hey I'm Tommy Oliver and I'm a power ranger and I know you are too" she said and the whole room was silent until they all burst out laughing. 

They all sat for a while chatting as Billy was desperate to hear her 'origin story' , Tommy was a natural fit and the whole room was glowing with their energy.  
They were a percussion of bodies on the floor together , limbs touching a closeless that was unspoken and natural. Trini was sat flush against Kim's body , and Kim could feel the heat in her body burning. She began stroking Trini's thigh without even really knowing she was doing so , siting so close to Trini smelling her , feeling her and not having her was tortuous right now. Jason caught Kim touching Trini's thigh and shot her a look to which Kim rolled her eyes and ignored him. She could feel Trini's heart rate increase and that her body was growing hotter , forgetting where she was she brushed Trini's ombré hair off her neck and kissed it gently causing Trini to forget that she was basically sat on Kim whilst sat In between Zack and Billy. 

Jason stood up "anyone want tea?"  
"Tea?" Zack burst out laughing  
"Yes we are all wired and we are going to be hungover tomorrow and tea is soothing" he explained to more amusement to the group  
"I'll take some tea Jase" Trini said sweetly to the amusement to both Kim and Zack who raised eyebrows at each other and smirked.  
"KIM, come help me in the kitchen" Jason demanded  
Kim practically breathed fire like a dragon, stood up in whatever concoction of clothes she had on, which looked like Zacks boxers, Tommy's crop top and Jason's hoodie and stomped over to the Scott kitchen. Trini started laughing uncontrollably which set Zack off and the two of them were incoherent. Tommy looked at both Trini and Zack and then at Billy for some clarification on what the chaos twins were laughing at and he just shrugged and pulled a face to say I have no clue. Tommy had to ask "what the hell is wrong with you two children" she laughed and Zack threw his head back and slapped Trini's thigh in hysterics. Trini could barely breathe it was quite a sight watching the two of them, "Its Jason" Trini managed to say "Jason?" Tommy asked clueless "so you two are just laughing at Jason" she continued. "  
"Jason and Kim" Zack laughed  
"I'm so confused" Tommy said and looked at Billy again who shook his head  
Trini controlled herself and took a deep breath  
"Everytime Kim gets a little too what shall I say a little too friendly with me Jason always interrupts or drags Kim away" Trini managed to say  
"Oh" Tommy laughed  
"Jason is a cockblocker for want of a better term " Zack guffawed and it set Trini off again  
"Oh my god that hilarious" Tommy smiled  
"Is that what he's always doing?" Billy questioned  
"Sweet sweet Jason" Billy shook his head giggling. 

" hurry up and make the tea Jason" Kim frowned  
"Ok princess impatient" Jason frowned back  
"You look ridiculous in Zack's boxers by the way" Jason smirked  
"You're an idiot and by the way you are wearing Trini's tank top which looks stupid on you" Kim fake smiled  
Jason looked down to see he was wearing Trini's navy 'spiritual gangster' tank top. Both him and Kim started laughing uncontrollably and Kim pulled Jason into a hug  
"Don't tell anyone we just hugged" she frowned  
"Yeah gross I'm gonna need a shower now" Jason replied with a disgusted face  
"With or without Billy" she winked  
"KIMBERLY" he shouted and the whole group in the other room laughed. 

Jason and Kim brought the tea and midnight snacks into the rest of the rangers and Trini's face was elated and Kim thought it was the most adorable thing. Kim sat herself down opposite Trini and watched as Trini tucked into to some candy , Kim crawled over to Trini seductively ignoring the others and planted a heated kiss on Trini's lips. Billy blocked them out not really noticing, Zack and Tommy looked at each other not really knowing what to do and Jason picked up a packet of open Oreos quickly sending them flying all across the room  
"Anyone for an Oreo?" He said quickly  
and that was it Zack had never laughed so much in his life , Tommy had finally seen it for herself and equally started to Laugh. Billy chuckled and started to pick up the Oreos up from around the room, Trini and Kim parted their Kiss staring the sheer carnage in the room. Kim shot Jason a look and took an Oreo that was remaining in the packet from Jason's hands much to his chagrin, Trini began to fumble in whoever's bra she was wearing and pulled out an Oreo "oh thanks Jason" she smiled and began to eat it. 

Kimberly stood up brushed herself of crumbs and pulled a snuggly Trini up with her.  
"I'm super tired I'm going to bed guys, Trini sleepy baby you coming?" She asked  
"Translation Tommy, Kim is horny and wants to go have sex in Jason's guest room" Zack laughed  
"Guys don't be rude we are having tea and midnight snacks" Jason scorned  
"And that's the gayest thing you've ever said Jason" Zack deadpanned  
"How is tea and snacks gay ?" Billy questioned  
"It's not Billy ignore him" Tommy said  
"Well whatever Jason we're going to bed it's ok if we take the guest room right?" Kim smiled in a way Jason didn't have a choice ,!picking up Trini and holding her around her waist.  
Jason sighed he really couldn't ever say no to his oldest friend and Trini did look super cute , he then looked over at Billy and thought about how would like to take him to bed and smiled. Even looking at Tommy and Zack snuggling he knew everyone needed alone time , Jason turned to face Kim and Trini  
"Goodnight" he said softly and full of love  
And Kim mouthed goodnight and Trini waved  
As they went to walk away and up the stairs Jason shouted after them  
"For gods sake keep the noise down I don't want to hear Spanish obscenities all night" he groaned  
And the whole group laughed except Kim and Trini Kim just waved and smiled and Trini mouthed something utterly filthy in Spanish as she ran up the stairs after Kim. 

"For Gods sake Jason- let Trimberly be" Zack joked


	19. Sex marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers all have sex  
> So much sex  
> Trimberly break stuff  
> Zack and Tommy break stuff

Zack slapped his forehead  
"Kim has my boxers on" He squirmed  
"Oh come on she looks hot in them" Tommy teased him  
Zack's eyebrow raised  
"Excuse me ? Got a crush I need to know about ?" Zack teased  
"Oh please you lot are beyond incesteous, I'm just saying Kim is hot" Tommy rolled her eyes  
"Damn crazy girl is going to be getting in my pants and I'm not even the one wearing them" Zack pretend sobbed  
Tommy playfully punched him in the arm  
"Still not over that huh?" Tommy teased him back  
Zack put his head in his hands pretending to sob whilst actually laughing "I mean she's my best friend but damn I so would" and Tommy pushed him to the floor and began to poke him and tried to tickle him. Billy and Jason looked at each other awkwardly and Zack just knew what kind of face Jason would have so he sat up briefly  
"Will you two go to bed?" Zack ordered  
Tommy bit her lip and smiled sweetly if a little awkwardly.  
Jason sighed on the inside and gave up he stood up and held out his hand to Billy "come on Billy lets go to bed"  
Billy stood up with a smile and took off Tommy's green jacket and threw it over Zack who was wearing Kim's Tight sports shorts  
"Cover yourself Zachary" he winked and Tommy immediately knew what Billy was referring to , she blushed hard but decided to tease Zack  
"Oh erm so are you thinking about me or Trini ?" She mocked him  
"Shut up Oliver" he said as he pulled her into a hot kiss  
"Great they are going to have sex on the carpet" Jason whined  
"Come on Martha Stewart lets go upstairs" Billy joked  
"William Cranston! Did you just make a joke?" Jason asked looking at his boyfriend in a new light  
"Yes I think I did" Billy smiled  
"Oh by the way I don't know how to get out of this thing" Billy gestured towards the pink bra belonging to Kim he was sporting.  
In all the crazy drama and happenings of the evening Jason had forgot Billy had Kim's bra on under Tommy's jacket. Jason didn't know how to react to the bra at all but as they went upstairs he smoothly unhooked the complicated bra and held it by his fingers  
"Woah" Billy whispered amazed  
"I used to be a quarterback" he winked at Billy indicating he had plenty of practice at unhooking bras  
"Do you think Kimberly wants it back?" Billy said innocently  
And with that as they walked past the guest bedroom , Jason opened the door and tossed the bra towards the bed where  
Trini and Kim were already undressed and making out a variety of everyone's clothing on the floor.

"JASON" they shouted in unison  
"Oh my god Kim those are my socks do not have sex in my socks" Jason shouted  
Kim glared at Jason seductively  
"Oh I'm going to have so much sex in your socks you will never get it out of your mind" she taunted him  
"Fuck you" Jason shouted and Billy tugged at his arm to leave 

"JASON SCOTT CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR AND LET TRINI GET IN MY PANTS" 

Zack shouted upstairs cracking up at his own joke which made Trini and Kim giggle as Kim remembered yet again she still had Zack's boxers on. To which she playfully whipped them off and threw them at Jason who practically cried and ran out the room slamming the door.  
Billy passionately kissed him and Jason was taken aback in a pleasurable way.  
"Come on now" Billy pushed him into Jason's bedroom  
"Billy" Jason's eyes widened  
"What's got into you" Jason said excited  
"Jason you are such a princess on the street and not so much in the bedroom" Billy said in a smooth extra southern drawl which made Jason melt  
"You just said that oh my god just kiss me Billy I don't care what's got into you now" Jason said breathlessly  
"I think it was Kim's bra" Billy giggled  
"Don't talk about Kim way to kill the mood" Jason joked 

"I CAN HEAR YOU CRANSCOTT" Zack shouted from downstairs

"Do we have a name?" Tommy asked seductively  
"Fuck that just scream mine instead" Zack teased her back  
And now they were having sex on the carpet but they were sure that Jason was too busy to care. 

Trini climbed on top of Kim and pinned her wrists down kissing her neck harshly.  
"Fuck" Kim hissed  
"What's that princess ?" Trini smirked  
"Ugh enough teasing you" Kim spanked Trini's ass and flipped her over so she was now on top and watching Trini pout was turning her on even more.  
"I'm so glad you aren't wearing Jason clothes anymore" Kim said teasing  
"Such a turn off " she added  
Trini laughed and gave her those eyes that she always gave Kim when she wanted to just be fucked. 

Kim was happy to oblige  
More than happy  
Kim growled and bit Trini's lip and Trini squealed in delight  
Kim's hands moved all over Trini's body In a frenzy of passion causing loud groans to escape from Trini ( she was still fairly drunk and had no care that 4 other people could probably hear her)  
"Whose underwear is this?" Kim frowned curiously at the sexy white panties that Trini had on that clearly weren't hers  
"I think they are Tommy's" Trini giggled  
"Oh" Kim smirked  
"You like princess?" Trini teased  
"Get them off" Kim squeaked and threw them off 

Kim spread Trini's legs and placed herself in between them , she felt Trini's wetness and didn't even bide her time entering two fingers into Trini hard causing her to shout an obscenity in Spanish. This was never a good thing as it just set Kim off even more , thrusting hard and fast into Trini so much that the headboard was banging constantly against the wall. Spanish swear words were being shouted left right and centre.  
There was a loud bang on the wall as Jason threw a shoe at the wall.  
It caused Kim to laugh and carry on regardless with Trini being too caught up to realise how loud they truly were.  
Zack was now banging on the ceiling and Kim thought she could hear him laughing downstairs. But she knew Trini was close and indeed she was just about to 

CRASH

"Fuck princess" Trini shouted as she loudly orgasmed 

"Erm Kim the bed is broken" Trini blushed  
"Oh shit" Kim cried out quietly 

Bang bang at the door

"Kimberly Hart have you broken the bed ??" Jason shouted  
"Don't just blame me" Kim laughed  
"I'm so sorry Jason" Trini cried out  
Jason burst in not respecting privacy at all 

"Excuse me" Kim shouted throwing the nearest thing to her which was as it turns out a piece of bed  
"I swear you two have a problem" Jason exclaimed  
"No Jason it's called good sex" Kim deadpanned 

Zack and Tommy came upstairs to see what all the fuss was about - they knew full well but they had to see this exchange.  
"Sup crazy girl?" Zack smirked  
"Fuck off Zack " Trini blushed  
Kim eyed Tommy's state of undress and her flushed cheeks and smiled at Tommy indicating she knew what they had been doing and Tommy blushed and looked at the floor.  
"Look why don't we all just go to sleep now ok?" Billy appeared trying to calm the situation. He grabbed Jason's hand to pull him away but Zack turned to him put his hand on Jason's shoulder and spoke  
"Dude we broke the coffee table"  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Jason shouted  
"Darling come on bed" Billy demanded  
" IM SO MAD!! And no lie in and breakfast for any of you in the morning" Jason added  
A collective whine just annoyed Jason ever more  
" WE ARE GOING TO IKEA" he shouted as he finally gave into Billy's demands to go to bed.  
Zack nodded at Trini and winked "you sound hot when you come crazy girl" and he walked off indicating Tommy to follow him , Trini swore at him about a million times and threw another piece of bed towards him. Tommy turned to Kim  
And Trini and smirked "by the way you can keep my pants" and walked off leaving the girls opened mouthed.

"So" Trini grinned  
"What" Kimberly looked baffled  
And Trini crawled over to Kim and bit her neck  
"Oh" Kim whined  
"Beds still comfy" Trini teased  
And Kim bit her lip and looked at Trini to which Trini reacted in pushing her down and straddling her. Giving her the same treatment as she had given her going straight in for the kill. She knew that Kim would be turned on and wet from basically being caught having sex , And Trini was right.

Kim was now screaming in Spanish and that made Trini more smug that anything on the planet. 

She heard another shoe being thrown at the wall and some shouting from Jason's room

"SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!??????"


	20. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ass car journey   
> Jason likes 80's 'dad rock'   
> And the power rangers sing

"Kim ride up front with me" Jason demanded rather than asked   
"No thankyou" Kim shot back not even questioning it or giving him the time of day as she crawled into the car next to Trini  
"Kimberly" Jason said aggravated   
"Jason" she just said back equally as irritated   
"Nobody wants to ride next to you Jason" Zack laughed   
"I do" Billy said sadly and at the moment Jason died a little of shame   
"I'm sorry it's just Kim is the least distracting, Billy I love you but all your maps and chatter are super distracting when I'm driving" Jason said trying to make the situation better   
"Why can't I sit up front" Trini looked like an angry 5 year old who had been told no  
"Because Kim doesn't like it , and it's dangerous having Kim's hands wandering around through to the front of the car"   
Jason sighed internally , when did he become the mom friend - the former reckless quarterback who stole cows and crashed cars was now arguing about who and what is dangerous on a Sunday morning trip to IKEA.   
Right "Tommy would you please sit next to me?" Jason asked boldly   
"Yeah sure" Tommy smiled as she hopped in Jason's new van   
"Jason your van is so seedy, especially asking girls you've just got to know to sit in the front" Kim joked earning a smirk from Zack   
"It's not that kind of Van Kimberly" Jason sighed   
"Every van is that kind of van Jason" she shot back causing more laughter  
"You in the back all get out" Jason ordered   
"What?" Zack questioned   
"Fuck sake Jason" Kim huffed  
"It's cool" Trini said as she jumped down from the van   
"Right Kim you get in first , then you Zack , then Billy and then Trini" Jason ordered   
"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA NO" Kim laughed in his face   
"Kimberly I'm not joking , this is a long ass drive - for a reason that is not my fault so please get in the car and just sit" Jason demanded   
"Whatever" she tossed at him as she got in followed by Zack , Billy and then Trini.  
"I see what you've done there boss" Tommy whispered to Jason   
"Hopefully they will all behave" Jason sighed 

They had been in the car half an hour and Jason and Tommy were having in depth conversations about football which was quite frankly sending the restless back seaters into a pesky mood. The foursome looked at each other and then all of a sudden Billy started to beatbox followed but some melodic humming from Trini and Kim , Zack chimed in with a surprisingly tuneful first verse followed by the chorus sung by the girls.   
"Guys can you keep it down ?" Jason shouted above them   
"Don't stop believin" Trini sung beautifully   
"Guys journey ?" Tommy chuckled above the singing   
"Yeah doesn't Jason seem like the type of guy to be into journey?" Kim laughed   
"Yeah totally" Tommy laughed back   
"It goes on and on and on and onnnnn" Tommy sang to join in   
"Girls got a voice she's made the band" Billy shouted   
"Lovvvviiiin, Touchhhinn, squeezinnnnn" Kim sang seductively as they moved on to another journey song looking directly at Jason in his mirror and actively trying to reach Trini to touch her.   
Jason wasn't giving into to their little games , he did like Journey but they didn't need to know that or that he thought they all could actually sing really well.   
"Anyway you want it that's the way you need it" Trini sang shaking her hair in a mock pretend rock out with Billy. Zack was playing air guitar now and Kim was joining in , they two of them thrashing around in the back. Trini and Billy headbanging and Tommy dancing in the front. Jason reminded himself that Kim and Zack were not a good partnership and he wasn't sure that Billy and Trini were much better. 

The impromptu band quietened for a moment and Jason breathed a quiet sigh of semi relief. Until Billy began to sing unaccompanied by the others and Jason was sure in this moment he was melting   
"Lying beside you, here in the dark" he sang smoothly, a rich tone to his voice that sent shivers down not just Jason's spine. Jason was trying so hard to concentrate on he drive he really was but Billy singing was out of this world   
"So now I come to you with open arms" he sang the chorus accompanied by the trio of girls softly cooing to the song. By the end of the song Jason pulled over got out the car and practically yanked Billy out and began to kiss him full of passionately. Cue claps and whoops from Trini and Zack "get some bossman" they both shouted and Tommy leaning over to the drivers seat to beep the horn endlessly , Kim was cheering and shouting "UGH GET A ROOM GUYS". However it did make Kim lean across to Trini and give her a little kiss which gave Trini butterflies oh wait they were calling them pterodactyl's now. Jason returned to the car with Billy asking him "now can I ride up front with you" he said sweetly , Tommy didn't need to ignore his sweet voice and she hopped out into the back and sit in between Kim and Zack. Jason held out his hand to hold Billy's and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek as he assumed position to start the car again, Kim absentmindedly put her hand high up on Tommy's almost bare thigh "welcome to the backseat" she winked causing Tommy to blush and Zack and Trini to laugh hysterically. 

As soon as they got going again , Jason actually smiled as he got a view in his mirror of Kim and Trini kissing , he briefly glanced towards Zack and Tommy who were resting on each other sweetly- he looked at Billy and smiled "look at our children". The quiet in the car actually unsettled Jason and he secretly missed their singing - he pretended to fiddle with the radio "oh doesn't work" he frowned, "oh I'll fix it Jasey" Billy said looking admirably at his boyfriend. Jason looked awkward "no it's ok, don't worry honestly" , Tommy looked at the 3 other rangers in the back and that was the bit encouragement they needed.

" WOAH WE'RE HALF WAY THEREEEEE WOOOOAAAAAHHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER" they all sang much to Jason's amusement and enjoyment.   
"Guys you should start a band, 80's rock covers" Jason laughed   
"Anyway why all the 80's rock?" He asked   
"Well you are basically our dad now so we figured dads like 80's rock" Kimberly teased.  
"Plus I get to headbang and play guitar" Zack chimed in  
"Pretend guitar loser" Trini joked   
"Y'all know something a little quieter" Billy teased   
Trini frowned as if to say what the fuck is quieter music and Zack noticed her look   
"Calm it crazy girl we don't all listen to music that make our ears bleed" he teased   
" what about some country?" Tommy suggested   
"Well aren't you the perfect woman Ms Oliver? Loves football, loves country music we are definitely keeping you" Billy said sweetly   
"Well I guess we could work with that" Trini shrugged not quite sure   
"Oh please we are flawless" Kim said brightly and full of confidence   
"Carrie underwood ?" Tommy suggested   
"YEEEHAWWWW" Billy shouted and everyone in the car laughed at how happy he was.

"JESUS TAKE THE WHEEEEEELLLLL" they all sung loudly in Jason's ear , he definitely was going to have to learn to get to love his boyfriends love of country music.


	21. Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shennanigans in Ikea  
> Some confessions  
> Trini and Kim are missing - because of course they are

As they stepped into the giant superstore Zack reached out his hand and grasped Trini's in his own "now little girl hold my hand and you won't get lost" he patronised her, causing most of the group to laugh. Trini returned his joke with a chokehold which earned a exasperated look from Jason as if to say behave! Kim slipped herself up to Trini and took her hand "i'll make sure she doesn't get lost" Kim winked, "oh hot mama" Zack winked back , Trini and Kim walked off slightly ahead of the others but not before Kim turned round to Zack and winked  
"Sometimes she's calls me daddy" Kim said seductively and turned back around.  
"Fucking hell" Jason exclaimed exhausted already from their antics  
"Language baby boy" Billy scolded teasingly  
"Baby boy?" Zack questioned making a pretend gagging motion  
Jason and Tommy shook their heads and walked off together leaving Billy and Zack at some display of glasses. 

SMASH

"Oh my bad" Billy shouted surrounded by what looked like dozens of smashed glasses  
Jason and Tommy looked round and Jason facepalmed himself "why did I think this was a good idea huh?" He asked himself and Tommy , she placed her palm on his arm soothingly "looking after 4 unpredictable, hormonal, super powered teenagers isn't easy" she smiled "and I'm not including myself in that because I know how to behave" she teased. 

Zack was hiding behind a display of cushions , whilst Billy was splayed on the floor surrounded by the mess he and Zack had no doubt been a part of. Jason held out his hand for Billy to take "you ok babe?" he helped Billy stand and ran his hands up and down Billy's arms just to check. "What happened Billy?" Tommy asked , "erm Zack" Billy giggled and Billy looked over at Zack who laughing insanely "Oh Zack Taylor you get here now" Tommy shouted like she had just taken the role of mom in the group. Zack's face fell he felt incredibly turned on at Tommy right now , she shot him a look as if to say hurry up so he obeyed. "Mind explaining to me what happened here and why Billy was on the ground and all these glasses are smashed ?" Tommy scolded. Jason was impressed in fact he felt a little blush creep across him, don't get him wrong he loved Billy like a lot but it was hard not to be attracted to Tommy- especially right now. Zack pulled his face into a pout "baby we were just messing around, it was an accident" he insisted "actually we were playing jenga with the glass display and then Zack and his uncrafted move caused it to all crash down" Billy said with his characteristic honesty. 

Jason threw his hands in the air signalling he gave up and Tommy put her hands on her hips frowning "Zack you are an idiot" she declared "your idiot though?" he smirked and Tommy tried not to let a smile crack on her face. Zack pouted his lips to initiate a kiss and Tommy leaned forward almost brushing her lips with his, those incredible lips that quite frankly most of the group could never take their eyes off , Zack leaned in closer for the kiss and then she stopped pulled away and playfully slapped him on the face "NO" she exclaimed leaving Zack playfully frowning. Jason smiled and chuckled a little and Tommy turned to him taking Jason's arm and linking it with hers and they wandered off leaving Billy and Zack alone.  
"Well mom and dad are upset with us" Zack laughed , taking Billy's arm in the same way Tommy did to Jason.  
"Whatever" Billy said "shall we go find another display to wreck?" He teased  
"William Cranston" Zack raised his eyebrows impressed  
"Bad boy bad boy whatcha gonna do" Billy sung ridiculously causing Zack to nearly pee himself with laughter.

"This is the coffee table isn't it Jase?" Tommy said as she was gazing at it intently, Jason noticed her cat like green eyes he was staring he new that and she saw and Jason blushed "sorry" he mouthed , Tommy smiled back shyly "its ok it's not as if I haven't been checking you out either" she said bowing her head almost in shame. "It's just that you super attractive and new and " Jason admitted before tailing off. "It's just a crush" she smiled "besides I never knew I fancied girls before I met you lot and now every time I look at Kim I nearly die, she's so effing hot" Tommy sighed and laughed at the same time. Jason slapped her arm and started to chuckle "yeah Kim has that effect on people" , "on you too?" Tommy asked "god no" Jason said "look I get it she's beautiful but I've never ever been attracted to Kim just never seen her that way" he explained. "It's good to talk about these things right ? I hate being super angsty and bottled up" Tommy bit her lip. "Ha what like Trini?" Jason smiled , "damn that girl is broody" Tommy laughed "hot though" Jason exclaimed, "yeah I get why Zack still has a massive one sided crush on her" Tommy laughed. 

They picked the table up and put it in the shopping cart "guess we should find the children hey husband?" She teased , "hey this conversation is between us right?" Jason asked quietly touching her arm to make sure she didn't go anywhere "of course I know you love Billy and I really do like Zack a lot so our little respective crush on each other and half the team is definitely between us" she smirked.  
They caught up with Billy and Zack who were walking around a kitchen display holding hands and putting on a show of pretending to be interested in the kitchen  
"Oh darling isn't the worktop divine" Billy said over the top , "mmmm look at the way the drawer slides out so smoothly" Zack said seductively opening the cutlery drawer. "Oooh Zachary I love it" Billy teased  
Tommy slapped Zack round the back of the head  
"What are you doing ?" She made him jump  
"Pretending to be a couple with Billy and looking around this kitchen" he started laughing  
"Childish" Tommy retorted "stop leading Billy astray" she scolded ," pfft Billy is as bad as I am! He just slapped my ass when I bent down to look at the wine fridge" Zack laughed  
"You loved it" Tommy winked  
"Anyway have you finished playing moms and dads with Jason now?" He teased  
"Yes thankyou" she smiled sarcastically back  
"Jealous much?" She teased  
Zack flicked his shoulder smoothly "Scott ain't got nothing on me" and Tommy shook her head as they reunited with Billy and Jason.  
"Guys I'm hungry, let's eat and then we just need to pick up the bed frame" Jason ordered  
"Wait " Tommy said suddenly realising  
"Where's Kim and Trini" she added  
"Trimberly" Zack giggled  
Thoughts ran threw each of their minds none of them Innocent, even Billy's mind thought they would be up to no good.

"I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP" Jason threw his hands in the air storming off to the cafe.

Tommy followed him putting her arm around him and Billy indicated to Zack to call the girls.  
['Yo homegirl' Zack said as Trini answered]  
['you are busted stop having sex right now and get to the cafe' he added ]  
[ muffled sounds were heard in the background causing Zack to frown  
'I'm coming' he heard Kim semi scream down the line]  
['I meant we're coming' Kim added realising what had happened]  
['ok gross hurry the fuck up dudes Jason's getting pissy I don't care who's coming just get here' he smirked indicating he knew exactly what Kim had meant]  
['bye dickhead' Trini hung up ]

Zack joined the rest of the group to head in the cafe and Jason looked at him as if to say well?  
"Kim is coming and Trini will be along soon" Zack cracked up laughing at his own joke  
Jason shut his eyes taking it in and mentally gave up as his eyes rolled up in his head.  
Tommy smirked thinking about the pair and Billy just realising what Zack had meant shot his mouth open.

"Ikea not just for furniture and food" Billy giggled


	22. Love is all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time  
> Everyone just crushes on everyone  
> Backseat madness again

"Told you I was coming" Kim smiled as she kissed Trini hotly grabbing at her. Trini shook her head and reached to touch Kim's face. Kim was sweaty and her hair was a little messy and she had that glint in her eye that usually meant she was still majorly turned on and not ready to finish having sex. Kim was playing with the waistband of Trini's tight jeans and it was making Trini's heart flutter and stomach sigh "come on Kimmy we have to go, Jason's already super pissed" Trini warned . Kim pouted and sighed slipping down from a box she was resting on, the warehouse was super hot and Kim felt a little dizzy upon standing.  
"You ok princess?" Trini asked concerned  
"Yes just thirsty" Kim winked  
Trini rolled her eyes and smiled  
"You are always thirsty now come on" Trini grabbed Kim's hand leading her out of the warehouse unnoticed and towards the cafe. 

The others were queuing for their food when Kim and Trini slipped into the queue, Zack playfully punched Trini in the arm "playing house were you?" He teased  
"Playing something bro" she said cockily , Zack turned round to look at Kim's face which was still glowing and her hair still a mess , he teased his hands in hair smoothing it down a little "there that's less obvious that you've just been fucked Hart" Zack laughed. Kimberly Hart never blushes but uncharacteristically she did , it creeping round her face and chest which was heaving. Zack waved his hand in front of her face "Kimberly?? Hello??" he half laughed but with a touch of concern, Kim was vague and vacant and Zack tried to get Trini but she was up the front of the queue with Jason talking about food. Zack turned to Tommy "a little help? Kim's gone loco" , Tommy looked at Kim watching her eyes stare at nothing , her chest heave and her lips parted. Even though Kim was spaced out and it was a little worrying Tommy couldn't help but notice how hot she looked and she don't even know what came over her but she leaned forward and kissed Kim , not passionately but with enough firmness to snap Kim out of it. "Hi Tommy" Kim jumped and then smiled intrigued "NICE" Trini shouted down not Bothered by their interaction, she put her her hand on Kim's arm "you ok ?" , Kim's face flushed again and she spoke in a hushed manner "just Trini is too good that's all saying I can't even function, I could barely breathe and I couldn't see and my legs were shaking" Kim explained. Tommy put her hands to Kim's Face and smiled and looked inquisitively down at Trini "to think that 5ft cutie could reduce you to such a mess Kimberly" she teased , and Kim shook her head with shame and laughter. Kim stood herself tall and poised herself , Tommy held Kim's arms and smirked "now try and look like you didn't just get fucked in Ikea" and Kim couldn't stop her laughter and walked down to Jason and Trini who were getting their drinks. 

She slipped her arms round Trini , "hey baby" she said soothingly , Trini looked at Jason smirking and then turned to face Kim giving her a quick chaste kiss "you finished being a mess now!" She teased.  
Normally Jason would act annoyed but he couldn't help but chuckle and Trini was laughing too , Kim flopped her head onto Jason's shoulder and pouted "Jason don't be mean". He put his arm round her waist and kissed her temple "I have to say I am enjoying Trini having the upper hand on you, you know that?" he laughed , and Kim pretended to be huffy and stormed off to bother Billy. Jason and Trini laughed and high fived and then Trini pulled Jason into a side hug and they sat down with their food.

"Why do you two always share?" Kim whined throwing a fry at Jason which despite have super senses missed and landed in his cola.  
"Because we like the same food Kim" Trini answered , "same as you and Zack"  
"But he never shares with me" Kim whined again  
"Because he's a selfish bastard" Tommy joked which resulted in a playful slap on the thigh from Zack.  
Billy was organising his fries into sizes and shapes before he settled on eating them , Jason found it endearing - they all did really and sometimes they found themselves doing it with random objects too. They all picked up traits and habits from each other subtly as their friendships, relationships and trusts grew. 

Zack threw a noodle at Trini which she blocked and it landed on Jason's face, nobody made a reaction even though they wanted to really badly , he swiped it off looking annoyed.  
Trini grimaced "sorry man"  
"It's ok" he said picking up some pasta and throwing it at Zack which landed in Tommy's hair.  
She giggled "ew" brushing it out  
"Jason stop flirting with my girlfriend" Zack joked and both Jason and Tommy blushed , Zack noticed their interaction and threw he his head back laughing pointing at them both.  
"Tommy! So now I have to worry about you sneaking off with Kim and Jason" he said in mock horror  
Tommy put her hand over her face not looking at anyone  
Jason looked annoyed  
"He's Jason Scott" Tommy whined  
"And she's Kimberly Hart" Billy sighed  
Zack laughed "we are super powered teenagers with extreme hormones that spend way too much time together stuff like this is bound to happen , it's harmless we all have boundaries well except Kim but yeah it's cool"  
The whole group seemed to take in what Zack had said and they all smiled at each other , Jason turned to Billy "so have a crush on Kimberly Hart then do you ?" He teased "duh you are like the only person who doesn't Jason" Billy laughed.  
They finished their meals and stood up heading for the depot area to pick up the bed , Trini and Kim had offered to pay half each for the new bed and helped Jason lift it into the cart sheepishly. He stood in between them putting a hand on each one of their shoulders and then wrapped an arm around each one of them.  
"Next time you sleep over , maybe you two could stick to just making out" he teased  
He walked off to find Zack who he started to slap and chase around , Billy and Tommy exchanged glances "guess dad needs to let off steam sometimes" Billy laughed gazing at him adoringly. Tommy linked Billy's arm and they headed for the exit, "love you Billy" she put her head on his shoulder "how did you know that would be ok ?" He teased knowing that he's not always comfortable with touching, "it felt right" she said sweetly. 

Trini ran up to Zack and slapping his ass hard causing him to shudder and squeal "fuck crazygirl" he whimpered rubbing his backside. "Billy and Tommy have gone to the van already" Kim said trying to pull Trini and Zack away from fighting. "Jason save me" Trini joked as she was being held up by Zack in a struggle , Jason walked up to Zack "hand me her now" he commanded and Trini frowned (Kim thought it was the most adorable thing). Zack handed Trini to Jason and Jason held her tight whilst she pretended to swoon in his arms "oh my hero" to which Kim looked disgusted and rolled her eyes, he put Trini down and playfully kissed her on the cheek "lets go guys" he added. 

Kim walked in front with Trini , lovingly reaching out to hold her hand intertwining her fingers into Trini's. Zack and Jason followed behind looking at the pair secretly mocking them , then Zack had an idea he walked quicker and ushered Jason with him so that they ended up in front of the girls. Zack held out his hand interlacing it with Jason's and they pretended to look at each other adoringly, Kim looked confused but Trini threw a piece of candy from her pocket towards them "SO GAY" she shouted.

They reached the car lot to find Billy and Tommy laying on the van roof listening to Patsy Cline "erm guys what are you doing ?" Jason said utterly baffled.  
"Just waiting for you darling shall we go?"  
Billy said like they weren't just listening to country music on top of a car in a busy store car lot. "Billy you can ride up front" Zack ordered "can't have Jason and Tommy doing any front seat flirting now can we" he added teasing  
Tommy and Jason both looked annoyed and Tommy took her back seat next to Zack "Trini sit next to Tommy , because you know her and Kim might start making out again" he continued with his jokes. Kim pulled an expressive face of awkwardness, excitement and smirking "we hardly made out Zack" Kim shot daggers at him. Trini leaned over and took Tommy lips in for a quick but hard pressed kiss , shocking Tommy but she smiled and bit her lip "see now I've made out with your girlfriend" Trini smirked to a shocked Zack. Kimberly couldn't hide her amusement but also knew she was going to struggle sitting next to Trini for 2 hours knowing how much of mess she was earlier. Oh right now Kim's mind was deep in the gutter and she wanted to be riding in the front with Jason who would literally evaporate any sexy thoughts she might have. 

Jason had been concentrating on driving for a while now and had blocked out the back seaters for a while , he noticed that Billy had fallen asleep and Jason sighed at how adorable and handsome he looked. Jason glanced in his mirror ......

SHEER CARNAGE 

how had Jason not noticed this (was he a sensible driver now?). What looked like 100's of candy wrappers were all dotted around the back seats , Zack had a bottle of alcohol nestled in his lap and Kim grabbed it taking a swig. Of course Kim was sat in the backseat in her black leather jacket with just her stupid pink bra underneath and seemed to have lost her jeans. Trini was wearing her army green jacket and not much else whilst Zack seemed to be mostly clothed and Tommy had jeans on but no jacket and just her bra. Trini was laid out across the 3 others with her head on Kim's laps.

Jason turned round to have a quick look at the sheer mess  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" He demanded making Billy stir a little  
"Strip sweeties" Trini slurred causing everyone to giggle  
"That's not a game and why is there so much mess and why are you drinking in the car?" Question after question came  
"It's a game now boss man" Zack said pointedly  
"There's no rules , the less sweets you can eat the more you drink and take your clothes off" Kim added  
"Right well ok that sounds like a very well crafted game guys maybe stop throwing the wrappers and we can tidy up when we get home" Jason said In full dad mode - a collective groan coming from everyone except Billy. 

They drove in silence until  
Tommy shrieked  
"IM GOING TO BE SICK" 

And with that Jason's heart raced and he pulled a classic Jason Scott reckless car stunt to pull over. 

"Who's the dad now?" He smirked


	23. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy rangers  
> Pool time fun  
> Jason does a Kim but still is Jason after all

Jason thanked a lot of stars that his parents were still on vacation as he bundled his rangers out of the van and into his house. Since Tommy had been sick he picked her up and carried her inside since Zack was laying in the front yard making grass angels or something like that. "Come on wife" he smiled as he lifted her inside laying her on the couch , "Kim! Bring Trini in" Jason shouted and Kim pulled a face at his order. Kim lifted Trini from Zack as she was standing on top of him jumping up and down and lifted her inside , Kim wasn't really sober at all but managed to stagger inside holding her. Kim tripped over a stray shoe in the hallway sending her falling to the ground and landing on top of Trini , Trini smirked at her "oh hey" , "hi baby" Kim smiled and it her lip. The moment almost felt wrong, they were both quite drunk and Trini being more so than her but something in the moment the reckless Kimberly Hart wanted Trini more than anything.  
"I like it when you are on top" Trini smiled at her seductively  
FUCK  
Kimberly Hart was ruined  
She lunged her lips towards Trini taking them quickly and passionately hands going everywhere, wandering and groans filling their space. 

Zack finally got up from the front yard and wandered through the Scott front door , Zack being so tall didn't look down at the ground to notice Kim and Trini and 

CRASH

Zack fell on top on Kim and Trini breaking up their makeout session  
"Ouch Zack" Kim whined rubbing herself where it hurt  
"Fuck Zack" Trini groaned punching him  
"What you doing on the floor anywayyyyyyyyyyyy" he mostly shouted  
"You having sex on the floor" he added laughing  
"Zackkkkkkk cuddle" Trini said in a high pitched baby voice that she only used when she was drunk  
"Yay" added Zack equally as childlike  
And the 3 of them were a huge pile up on the floor in the entrance hallway.  
Jason came wandering out after he heard lots of commotion to find the 3 of them tangled together on the floor  
"Guys?" Jason questioned  
"I fell on them" Zack giggled  
"And why were they on the floor?" Jason asked then realised he probably already knew the answer  
"I fell over a stupid shoe fell over on top of Trini and then we made out" Kim said nonchalantly  
"Ok well could we maybe not do that?" Jason asked  
Kim looked at Zack with a mischievous look and they both reached out to pull Jason down and he fell quickly onto the bundle.  
"Ranger cuddling" Trini cooed in that baby voice again  
Jason laughed "she's cute when she's super drunk" and he let himself deeper into the weird but comforting huddle.  
Tommy walked past with a drink making her way out to the yard to get in the pool , she stopped eyeing the mass of bodies on the floor  
" oh a foursome" she raised her eyebrows  
"Yessssssss wanna joinnnnn" Kim sung slightly  
"Maybe if Zack leaves" Tommy winks  
"Hey" Zack's voice escapes the sea of bodies.  
"Who's touching my butt" Trini pouts  
"Not me" Kim says almost sadly  
"Oh sorry I think it's me" Jason said laughing sheepishly  
"Jasssssooooooon" Trini squeaks 

Billy came into the hall  
"Guys come and swim and stop being weird" he said giving them an semi order  
"Oh my god did Billy Cranston just call us weird?" Jason teased  
"Y'know I did weird right" Billy said as he walked off  
Eventually the 4 tangled bodies made their way to Jason's yard and Zack wasted no time in stripping off to swim. Tommy eyed her boyfriend and suddenly she felt thirsty , Zack saw her looking so he waved and tried his best to look seductive. 

He fell in the pool 

So off came Tommy's clothes and she jumped in the pool after him to pretend recuse him. "Alright Baywatch" Jason teased and Billy started to sing the theme tune sending everyone into a frenzy of giggles. Kim and Trini sat on a lounger in Jason's yard and neither of them could deny that they were checking out Tommy's body, she was taller than both of them Kim figured about 5'6", curvier than either her or Trini and had those exotic green eyes that shape coming from her Cherokee heritage.  
"She'ssss" Trini stumbled still a little bit tipsy  
"Hot?" Kim said quickly rolling her eyes  
"Ssorrrry" Trini pouted at her girlfriend  
Kim stroked her hand upon Trini's face and kissed her gently  
"It's ok baby you can look" Kim said sweetly as she stood up, dropped her jeans and took off her top and remained in front of Trini in her bathing costume. Kim quickly looked round making sure no one was looking and then Kim put her hands on the tip of her bathing costume bottoms and pulled them down slightly so Trini could get a brief view of her ass.  
"But you can't touch" she sauntered as she left Trini with an open mouth as she stepped into the pool.  
"Hey crazy girl something wrong with your face?" Zack shouted from the pool with his legs wrapped around Billy and on his back.  
"Hey" Trini shouted and stuck up her middle finger  
"You wanna swim little one?" Jason smiled at Trini ruffling her hair  
She looked at him with a devious smile and he did the same back and the pair of them ripped their clothes off and held hands running and jumping into the pool.

"Oh my god no splashing please" Billy scolded  
"Yeah guys not cool" Zack pouted annoyed because his hair was now flat.  
Tommy swam over to Kim and Kim indicated to Tommy to wrap her legs around her so she was swimming on her back. The girls attempted to swim and started giggling when Tommy fell off, but Kim picked her up again and continued to swim this was earning them some pretend raised eyebrows from Zack.  
"You two flirting?" He shouted over teasing  
"Just giving a lady a ride" Kim teased  
Trini scowled and Jason noticed  
"Hop on m'lady" Jason ordered to Trini as she hopped on his back.  
"Lets fight" Zack announced  
"What ??? No" Jason ordered  
Billy started clapping which earned a frown from Jason.  
"You two first" Zack ordered indicating Tommy and Trini who were both still on Kim and Jason's shoulders respectively.  
"No I'm not fighting Trini" Tommy said quickly  
"Why?" Trini said smirking  
"You'll beat me" Tommy whined  
"Probably will but could be fun trying" Trini winked 

And then they are fighting , hands grabbing at each other , water splashing , hair pulling and slapping. Trini went for a hard slap on one of Tommy's butt cheeks causing her to squeal loudly and fall off Kim splashing into the pool. 

"Not fair" Tommy called out , Trini freed herself off Jason's shoulders and felt her hand being lifted in the air "and the winner is our tiny sabre toothed tiger TRINI" Zack shouted. The whole group laughed , "no one else fighting then?" Jason asked  
"Nah I just wanted to see Tommy and Trini play fighting for aesthetics" Zack smirked  
Kim smiled and high fived Zack "nice" she exclaimed. Jason rolled his eyes and swam off over to Billy to softly embrace him "you look good in swim shorts" he complimented him, Billy blushed "well Jason, Jason Scott so do you". 

"Trini baby come swim here" Kim pouted , Trini barely managed for reach Kim before she grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss "mmm baby" Trini muttered "I want to go home" Kim whispered desperately (Trini had to get out of here now). Jason looked around the pool and was hit with an impulsive streak, he looked at his longtime friend Kimberly Hart - the beautiful passionate girl with the reckless heart and he thought about what she would do right now. So he did just that 

He scooped Billy up and got out of the pool 

"We're going to bed, let yourselves out or don't you can stay just don't break anything" he commanded disappearing back into the house and upstairs.  
"Yipeeeeeeeeeeee" Billy shouted  
Everyone in the pool looked open mouthed at Jason's action.  
Kim got out of the pool quicker than lightening not even really bothering to dry herself before grabbing Trini  
"We're going, bye guys" she said breathlessly  
"Erm bye" Zack said shocked , and Tommy looked over at him seductively  
" we could stay here for a bit" she whispered to him  
And that was all Zack needed to start making out with his girlfriend. 

"DONT HAVE SEX IN MY POOL!" Jason shouted- because of course he did


	24. Big spoon little spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex... because it's Trimberly  
> Billy can't cook  
> Spoons

Kim chased Trini up the stairs of the Hart household , teasing her trying to tickle her - Trini was running quickly laughing trying to get away. Trini was so beautiful to Kim when she laughed like that and it almost made Kim forget why she was chasing her. Trini ran into Kim's bedroom and shut the door leaving Kim on the outside, Kim waited a minute before bursting in and Trini tried to run away again  
"You've got nowhere to run babygirl" Kim teased  
Kim shut the door and moved her way over towards Trini who had stood deadly still entranced by Kim, she approached Trini looking at her with lust in her eyes which made Trini whimper on the inside. Kim simply pushed Trini on the bed and straddled atop her making Trini's eyes wide with wonder , Trini groaned and hissed as Kim began to kiss her lips and neck harshly. 

Trini raised her hands slightly to indicate she had surrendered and it gave Kim the push to begin taking off Trini's clothes. She kissed her body leaving little nips and marks on Trini , sliding off Trini's underwear Kim went straight in for the kill. 

"KIM" Trini shouted and groaned at the same time  
Kim smirked knowing she may have pushed her luck slightly  
"Jeez warn a girl" Trini smiled  
"Shutup" Kim teased  
"Kiss me" Trini argued  
Trini was almost in a trance like state beneath Kim , sweetly sighing and moaning because she had no fight also covered in sweat. Kim knew that Trini was about to scream and lose control so ensured she went a little deeper a little quicker and grinded her hips a little harder. 

"KIM ...... I hate you" Trini squealed in release , still shaking underneath Kim  
Kim stroked Trini's face and ran her fingers through her hair gently before smirking  
"No you don't and that's payback for Ikea"  
Trini's mouth fell open and quickly snapped shut and Trini pulled Kim in for a hot kiss to distract her and flip her over so that she was on top. Trini pinned Kim down hard with her thighs and pushed her arms down onto Kim's to hold her down.  
Kim pouted and frowned but with a look of enjoyment on her face  
"Clothes off Hart" Trini ordered smiling but not actually letting Kim do the honours as Trini did it herself kissing Kim's body as she did so. It wasn't long before Kim was feeling exactly like how she felt in Ikea, weightless, mesmerised and completely taken. Trini held her as she orgasmed and kissed her gently and taking her in her arms "why is this happening?" Kim managed to mouth , Trini stroked Kim's face held her closer. "Do you think it's because we are really connected? They are so powerful that I lose control of my body and my mind - I think it's because I'm so in love with you" Kim spoke , Trini couldn't lie the words Kim spoke made her burst inside with happiness but Trini being Trini  
"I think it's because I rock your world Hart" she laughed  
"Fuck you" Kim pouted and hid her face blushing  
Trini found Kim's face kissing her again and looked at her sweetly  
"I feel it too Kim, I really do" She said  
"And I love you " she added  
And that was all they needed to hear , Trini's eyes began to flutter shut and She could feel Kim's chest gently rise and fall against her own.

This is how she wanted to fall asleep every night forever. 

Kim rolled over and grabbed Trini by the waist and kissed her neck and back  
"Hmmmm Kimmy you are not being big spoon" Trini mumbled sleepily  
"And why not?" Kim breathed hotly into Trini's ear as her hands began to disappear into places that were not innocent her fingers tracing patterns inside of Trini's thighs.  
"Because you can't just spoon we'll end up fucking now turn over so I can be big spoon" Trini grumbled  
And Kim took the order turning round so Trini could wrap her body around Kim's. 

They fell asleep again for a little while until Kim was rudely awoken by a loud bang  
"Trini" she said abruptly  
"Mmmm what?" Trini grumbled  
"Someone's in the house" Kim said urgently  
Trini rolled her eyes and hopped out of the bed grabbing Kim's hand , they both put some clothes on and went down the stairs with caution. What they didn't expect was the sight of Billy cooking pancakes and Jason with his arms wrapped around Billy's waist , Zack and Tommy sat at the Hart kitchen table. The girls stepped in the kitchen looking confused , Zack looked at the disheveled pair smirking  
"Why are you all in my kitchen ?" Kim groaned  
"Morning sex pest" Zack greeted Kim  
Kim rolled her eyes and slouched herself down at a chair opposite Tommy who she smiled at sweetly. She put her head on the table and grunted " Jason Coffee" to which he obliged without a comment.  
"Sup crazy girl?" Zack semi shouted at Trini , Tommy rolled her eyes at Zack  
"Don't you two ever communicate normally?" She frowned  
Kim raised her hand up to Tommy still with her head on the table "don't get involved with those two" she muffled  
"Really happy that you woke me up with your sheer dickness homeboy" Trini replied to Zack  
Zack smiled a smug smile and began to poke a Kimberly to get her attention.  
Kim finally reacted by grabbing his wrist and twisting it causing him to whinge in pain "you deserved that" Tommy scolded him.  
"Oh damn" Billy shouted  
"Jason Jason Jason can you come here?"  
Kim rolled her eyes at the burning smell coming from the pancakes.  
"Burnt the pancakes Cranston?" Trini smiled  
"I'm sorry everyone, I just wanted to do something nice but I'm no cook" Billy said sadly  
Kim stood up and went over to hug Billy tightly  
"Krispy Kreme?" Trini said with a sweet bright smile  
"YEAH"  
"YES"  
"YEP"  
"WOO"  
"IM IN" 

"Kim?" Jason asked as they walked  
"Yes Jason" Kim said in a monotone voice  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Jason asked , Kim looked down at herself releasing she was wearing a pair of Trini's jeans that were too short on her legs , a t shirt that she think belonged to Zack and a sweater that belonged to Jason. Topped off with a pair of flip flops that she think might have been her dads.  
"Oh" she chuckled  
"We interrupted didn't we?" Jason laughed  
"Jason Scott that is your life's purpose" she smiled whilst putting her arm around him.


	25. Ranger bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has an idea to try out new friendship duos  
> Jason spends the day with Trini  
> Tommy and Billy enjoy the day together  
> And Kim and Zack? Well ....

Jason had a curious look on his face at the beginning of today's training session, one that Kim had picked up on and couldn't be Bothered for whatever it was she was sure it would suck.  
"So I have an idea" Jason explained  
(Collective groan from the rest of the rangers except Billy of course)  
"Ok first of all rude and secondly we have a rule where we don't judge!" Jason scorned  
"Go ahead Jase we're listening" Trini added softly  
"Well we spent a lot of time either all together or as our respective couples I think it would work well to mix the groups up, spend the day hanging out in twos bonding, forming different dynamics" Jason explained  
"That's actually not a bad idea" Tommy responds  
Jason hears and sees Kimberly huffing at the thought of spending the day without Trini and Jason tries to conceal a laugh as he looks at Trini who is trying to conceal her own laugh.  
"Ok well here's how I thought about it , there's absolutely no way I'm spending all day with Kimberly and Zack and Trini spending all day together is not a good idea either so here's how the day will go  
Tommy and Billy you will spend the day getting to know each other and then tomorrow we will work on partnering you up in combat. Zack you and Kim will form a partnership today and I will spend the day with Trini" Jason orders them  
Billy smiles excitedly at spending the day with Tommy and she smiles back genuinely. Zack looks at Kim and she looks at him back , sizing each other up and looking like they were up to no good already "you mean I have to spend all day with the sex pest?" Zack whined , Kimberly scoffed and got up and threw her arms around him "and you'll love every minute of it" . She kissed Trini passionately with lots of grabby hands and eventually Trini had to slap them away so she could go and join Jason, they high fived and hugged upon their partnership and Trini's smile was real. 

"So what you wanna do Hot stuff?" Zack asked Kimberly and she smirked at him, she grabbed him by the hand and they ran down the cliff side , they headed to a shabby looking bar in a bad part of the town next to Angel Grove. Zack ordered shots and Kimberly shook her sexy bob and downed it gasping as she had finished  
"Fuck" she hissed  
"Stuff is nasty" Zack wailed  
They drank through the afternoon until they realised they were hungry and ordered everything on the menu which they at a brief moment of boredom began to throw around they were swiftly asked to leave the bar. After a detour to various shops in this town ( Kim bought Trini a stuffed tiger and Zack bought a cowboy hat for no reason at all) they walked back up to the mine cliffs and laid on the ground  
"Ssspiining" Kim managed  
"Kimbeeeleeeee" Zack sang "I wanna go in your flappy flappy dinosaur" he begged  
"ZACK TAYLOR I LOVE YOU" she stood up suddenly full of life  
"Ok well ya coulda said before" he Joked as she pulled him up , "let's go" she said as she pulled him along the Pathways.  
They stumbled into Kim's pterodactyl Zord "it's so pink" Zack gasped "obviously idiot" she retorted, Kim sat in the driving seat and pulled Zack down on her lap.  
"Lapdancing!" Zack laughed  
"From you ? No thankyou" Kim laughed back , and she wrapped her arms around his waist to reach the controls , and before Zack could even take it in she took off flying them into the air.  
"HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING" Zack shouted and Kim smiled so hard her face hurt  
"Oh Jason's gonna bust our asses for drunk flying" Zack laughed  
"Jason can suck it" Kim shouted into the sky  
"Never would I ever believe I would be flying in a pterodactyl spaceship thingy whilst sitting in Kimberly frickin Harts lap"!Zack said astounded  
" you better believe it baby now hold on tight" Kim said with all the confidence in the world as she flew them higher and faster across the sky.  
"MOTHER FUCKER " Zack screamed

A whoosh of pink went across the sky at the harbour where Trini and Jason dipped their feet in the warm water. They both looked up at the sky and Trini squinted and then looked at Jason  
"Is that?" Trini asked  
"Kimberly!" Jason said frustrated and then forming a laugh because pairing Kim and Zack up was really the worst idea.  
"I would put money on them being drunk" Trini laughed  
"Yep me too, you want another sandwich?" Jason asked as they shared a picnic.  
"Yeah there's two left chicken or egg" Trini asked  
"Shall we split the last two so we both get a bit of each?" Jason said thoughtfully  
"Yeah" Trini smiled "also I got us some donuts to share I know you are a plain glazed like me " she nudges him giggling.  
"I've never been fishing before Jase, always wanted to go but mom said it wasn't for girls and I shouldn't like it" Trini's said with a hint of sadness in her voice  
"Man that sucks I love it , are you having a good time?" Jason asks with worry  
"The best time" Trini smiles shifting her body closer to his putting her arm around his back and head on his shoulder.  
"Oh my God Jase" Trini jumped up excitedly and Jason smiled inside at how cute his normally brooding friend looked "you've got a catch" Jason returned the excitement  
"No we have" she squealed "teamwork" she said lovingly as she squeezed his arm . Jason guided Trini in reeling the fish onto the harbour , the tiny fish flopped around on the decking unharmed "oh it's so small and cute" Trini said excitedly , "like you hey?" Jason teased to which he earned a playful thump to the arm. They tossed the fish back into the water and both took a sip of the ice tea they were drinking , Jason turned to Trini and felt honesty come washing over him "you know me and you are more similar than we might think". Expecting his friend to scowl at him and come up with a sarcastic response she didn't she just smiled "you know I think you are right you know, let's not tell anyone though hey? I have a reputation" she teased. "Hey it's cool" he smiled ruffling her hair to which she playfully groaned "hey Jase I've always got your back , you took the chance to get to know me when I didn't want to be known and for that I will always be grateful for" Trini responded with watery eyes. "You are a little softie aren't you?" Jason teased her "fuck you" she retorted laughing, "it's ok its our secret , I won't tell Kim she's super into bad girl Trini" Jason smirked "Jason ? Too far" she smiled standing up and pulling him up with her and heading back towards the mine. They walked arm in arm gushing about their respective loves, the former bad boy quarterback and the brooding outcast- arm in arm and the two softest people you will ever meet. 

"Hey thanks for this Tommy?" Billy said sweetly to the green eyed girl who was wearing a head torch and stepping into a cave crevice.  
"DUDE this is frickin cool" Tommy shouted from the cave  
"It is right? Tommy I'm coming in" Billy shouted full of his trademark glee  
"Wow" he remarked as he stepped into the cave.  
"Tommy you are a cool girl you know that- there's no way the others would come down here with me to see this, well maybe Trini because she's into stuff like this" he smiled  
"Billy it's my pleasure its so awesome down here , Shall we swim?" Tommy asked.  
The coolness of the water felt exhilarating against their warm skin, and they swam exploring their surroundings stopping to touch cave walls and to do the occasional dive. "This is the perfect way to try and get over my fear of the water after Rita you know, Kimberly told me I should face my fears head on so it's what I'm doing and I dont feel frightened anymore". Tommy reached out to hold Billy's hand giving him a quick glance to ask if it was ok, "Billy you are the heart of us all, without you we are nothing just a void - Jason might be our amazing leader but you are the heart" Tommy explained to him "and the brains" he joked in returned. "Ha so where does that leave the rest of us?" Tommy teased , "well Zack and Kim are the reckless ones, not in a bad way but they are brave not afraid to fight the fight head on" Billy explained. Tommy agreed with that she had never met two people more brave than Kim and Zack, both would die for anyone of the group. "And you and Trini you are the strong ones, you maybe be quieter and more reserved on the outside but you are strategists- thinkers but no one will ever beat you two" Tommy smiled , Billy's kind words flooding over her with warmth.  
"You really are the best guy Billy" Tommy said sweetly,  
"And you know what makes me a better? I have snacks in my bag , lets swim back to the front of the cave and grab some food"  
The pair sat inside the cave with a ray of sunshine peeking through warming their bodies. 

Billy looked at his watch , "hey let's head back to the mine Jason said to meet about 4" he smiled and he reached out for Tommy's hand and they walked up the cave hand in hand singing a little country music. 

Zack and Kim were the first to reach the cliffs they were laying on the ground nestled in one another sleeping. Jason and Trini approached and looked at each other amused "shall we?" She grinned "oh totally" Jason replied 

"BUNDLE!!!!!!" Trini and Jason shouted as they hurled themselves onto the sleeping pair.  
"What the hell" Kim shouted before realising it was Trini who had jumped on her and she pulled her into for a tight hug "baby I missed you " she whined trying to kiss Trini. "Jason why are you behaving like me" Zack laughed as he pushed Jason off him and stood them both up, Jason laughed playfully hitting Zack in the arm. Billy and Tommy arrived still holding hands and singing Carrie Underwood , Trini smirked and turned to Jason "think you've lost your boyfriend " she teased , "damn well if that's the case are you available?" Jason joked back which earned a frown from Kim as she overheard them. 

"Guys why are you wearing headlamps?" Jason asked amused  
"Oh yeah" Billy started laughing taking it off  
"We were exploring the caves below the mine it was incredible" Tommy explained  
"Oh Billy can you take me sometime?" Trini said excitedly  
"Anytime T, wait can I call you that?" He said hurriedly  
"of course you can" she smiled  
"So me and T went fishing" Jason said proudly  
"It was awesome and we had donuts" Trini said smugly , Zack frowned indicating that he was insinuating they were boring. Trini caught the look and raised her eyebrows  
"Okay homeboy what did you two get up too? And don't think we didn't see you flying around in Kim's Zord" Trini points at them. 

Well Kim and Zack start laughing and no one is sure they would ever stop, until Kim explains and apologises for flying her pterodactyl whilst a little drunk. Jason says nothing as he has done plenty of reckless driving in his life but just gives her look of don't do it again. Billy is looking intently at Kimberly's wrist  
"Kimberly what is that on your wrist?" He inquired  
Kim looks at her wrist and then at Zack and they both began to laugh again  
"We got tattoos" Zack said hysterically  
"Of what" Trini sounded furious  
"I got a pterodactyl and he got a mastodon " Kim laughs to herself 

Jason threw his hand up in the air "I LITERALLY GIVE UP" he shouted as he collapsed down to the floor whilst sliding on down a tree trunk. But he knew that the looks between the rest of his team meant that they were all planning on doing the same thing.


	26. La da di da da da da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire times  
> Jason catches Trimberly  
> Zack won't stop singing shower by Becky G  
> Morphin in the shower

"KIMBERLY" Zack shouted when he realised that she had glued the cowboy hat to his head. Kim tried to snuff her laugh but couldn't , however they did manage to get it off with very little damage to Zack's hair. "You are such an ass" Zack grumbled wandering off to sit with Tommy who gave him little sympathy. "Hey I bought you this" Kim said doe eyed as she handed Trini the cute yellow tiger toy , Trini smiled when she took it from Kim and repaid her with a hot and heavy kiss.

"Baby" Kim groaned  
"What" Trini smirked  
"Don't kiss me like that, not here" Kim whined  
"Why not here?" Trini replied smugly  
Kim looked at her quizzically, intrigued but what she was suggesting.  
"Well we are camping up here tonight and Jason has already put his tent up" Trini suggested teasingly. Trini grabbed Kim by the hand and led her towards the camp area the boys had set up , looking around and unzipping the tent opening before sneaking inside.  
Trini wasted no time in pushing Kim onto the sleeping bags and quickly undressing an obliging Kim, kissing her neck and her body.  
"Baby what if they catch us" Kim managed to barely whisper out as Trini was now straddling her and touching her breasts.  
Trini formed a frown at Kim and then a teasing smile  
" I thought you were into that?" Trini smirked  
Kim tried to construct a reply but was powerless so just grabbed Trini for some intense kissing and started ripping off her clothes .... literally,  
"Great , you are lucky I have no affinity for that t shirt Kimberly" she said in a deadpan voice  
"Mmmm sorry not sorry" Kim smirked grabbing at Trini's jeans for her to take them off. 

"You seen Trimberly?" Zack smiled whilst poking the bonfire with a stick causing sparks to fly in his face , Jason slapped his hands and frowned at him "Zachary leave it alone you can't bonfire for shit" he scorned. Zack pulled a face behind his back and dipped his hand in the bag of marshmallows and popped one on a stick to roast it. "Yummmy" Zack grinned his mouth filled with marshmallow "gross Zack" Tommy scowled as she caught a sight of her boyfriend looking like an overgrown toddler. "Zack stop eating marshmallows we haven't eaten dinner yet , where are the girls actually?" Jason asked. Zack roasted another marshmallow until it was gooey and fed it to Jason's face which led Billy and Tommy to laugh hysterically "ZACK" Jason managed to shout as he laughed and looked cross at the same time. "Here darling" Billy offered a napkin and wiping Jason's face, "I'm going to find the girls , maybe they went to the tents?" Jason questioned. 

Jason walked to the camping area they had set up a good 5 minute walk away from the bonfire so the smell of smoke wouldn't be as strong as they slept. He saw that only he and Billy had put their tent up, and mentally rolled his eyes at the fact that they will have to put them up drunk later. He saw movement from the tent and went into sneak attack mode approaching the tent with caution , he heard a groan and he froze contemplating his next move. He picked up a stick from the ground and opened the tent door quickly 

"OH HOLY SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH" he managed before Kim threw a shoe at him hitting him in the right eye.  
"OWWWWWWWW" he whined  
"JASON WHAT THE HELL" Kim shouted angrily getting up from the ground after Trini had rolled off her. Trini smirked and pulled on her jeans quickly putting on her jacket , whilst Kim stood in a rage and Jason shuffling awkwardly.  
"I um um oh I'm sorry" Jason stumbled his face flushing completely red  
"Guess that's why you the red ranger bro" Trini smiled at him and lightly hitting his arm, Jason blushed even more causing Trini to laugh.  
"You certainly know how to pick your moments Jason Scott" Kim shot at him finally putting her clothes on  
"Well I kind of didn't expect to walk in my tent to find Trini's head in your lap Kimberly" Jason retorted  
"To be fair you probably should" Trini said  
"Look I'm not mad I just kind of need to stop interrupting , I feel like I do it a lot" Jason sighed putting his hands over his face. Trini and Kim started to laugh and pulled Jason in for a hug  
"I'm sorry" Kim said genuinely  
"Me too it's not cool and this ones kind of my fault" Trini apologised  
"I forgive you I just hope Kim gets to finish off later" he smirked to a look a shook look from Kim and a grin from Trini.  
The 3 walked back to the bonfire , Jason in the middle , he put an arm round each girl and felt content.  
"Hey Trini where's your t shirt?" He asked  
"Kim ripped it" she said nonchalantly  
"Oh of course she did" Jason responded deadpan  
"You want mine ?" Jason offered  
"Nah I'm good I'll borrow one of Zack's he always brings a spare" she replied 

The 3 arrived back to the bonfire and immediately Zack started to laugh  
"He so caught you didn't he?"  
"YES" Jason shouted as he turned his attention to the bonfire  
"Hey sweetie where's your t shirt ?" Tommy asked  
"Oh yeah Zack I need your spare" Trini asked  
"Kim rip it?" He asked  
"Yeah" she replied deadpan  
"Ranger strength" Billy said whilst flexing his muscle causing everyone to giggle  
"Its morphin time" Jason added whilst turning sausages on the bonfire  
"You are the power rangers" Tommy spoke in her best Zordon voice  
"You got me morphin in the shower la da di da da da da" Zack sang to the tune of a pop hit causing Trini to frown  
"I like that song" Kim offered sweetly  
"Of course you do" Trini raised an eyebrow  
"Often morph In the shower Kim?" Zack winked  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Kim winked back  
"Kimberly why would you morph in the shower? Surely you don't need armour in there" Billy said pointedly  
Jason put his hand on top of Billy's and leaned into him  
"Babe that's not what morphin in the shower means" Jason said  
"Then I don't get it" Billy said back  
Trini and Tommy looked at each other and smiled softly and awkwardly at the thought of someone having to explain what it really meant.  
"Zack is singing about masturbating in the shower" Kim said without a care in the world because of course she did.  
Everyone's eyebrows were raised and nobody spoke  
"Oh I get that now , oh that's funny" Billy chuckled and everyone breathed a sigh of relief  
"Zack's just gross" Tommy laughed and Zack pulled her onto his lap and smothered her with hugs and playful kisses.  
"Well I think morphin in the shower is great" Billy said  
Jason's jaw dropped  
Trini and Tommy looked at each other shocked and Zack and Kim tried hard not to start laughing.  
"LA DA DI DA DA DA" Zack sang again to that familiar pop song  
"Hey wait that song is called shower" Billy laughed  
Trini slapped her hand to her forehead  
That song was no death metal


	27. The perfect day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to wrap up  
> After the drunken bonfire   
> The rangers confess their love for each other as a family and spend the perfect day

The rangers awoke to the blazing hot Californian sunshine, Jason was the first to wake gently waking Billy up after 10 minutes. They made breakfast, well Billy tried but Jason had to take control because Billy got a little overwhelmed "it's ok sweetie I've got it" Jason tells him soothingly, Billy folded his arms and sat down in a huff on a log. "Are you doing a Kimberly?" Jason teased and at that precise moment Zack (because of course Zack) stepped out of his tent "who's doing Kimberly?" He said without a care for what he said. "Nobody" Jason frowned, "I said Billy is doing a Kimberly by having a huff" Jason added, "oh because I'm pretty sure Trini was doing Kimberly last night" Zack muttered , "yeah we all heard" Tommy sighed as she followed Zack out of the tent. Zack clearly decided that it was about time the other girls got up and started to throw pebbles and stones at the tent "Zack stop it" Jason scolded and Tommy slapped his hands to which he smirked in enjoyment. He managed to throw one more stone, a larger one that had the desired effect waking a very cute but grumpy Trini   
"What is the meaning of this?" She grumped   
"Sup crazy girl ?" Zack winked   
"You look erm dishevelled" Tommy teased   
Jason just gave her a small smug but disproving look "shut up" she shot at him smiling before he could say anything.  
"You want some breakfast?" Billy asked kindly , "this is why you are everybody's favourite" Trini told Billy - everyone looked up to see Kim standing in the camp without any pants on looking like she was still asleep.   
"Woah Kim nobody wants to see that" Jason said disgusted   
"Triniiiiii I can't find my pants" Kim whined   
" Kim babe nobody needs to see your underwear , here" ( Trini said whilst tying her shirt that she had round her waist round Kim's waist) "now sit eat breakfast" she added   
"Hmmmmmffff" Kim responded   
"Wow she's communicative" Zack deadpanned   
"Fuck Zack how did you learn a word like that?" Trini teased him   
"Billy" Zack swooned making heart eyes at Billy , Billy returned the look with a sweet smile that made Jason a little grumpy. 

After some coffee and breakfast Kim was feeling more with it , she was snuggled up to Trini laying in the warm lunchtime sun. Jason was also laying on the ground with his head on Billy's lap , Billy was sitting up against a tree taking in the sights and sounds. Kim was also half sitting up against a rock and had Trini's head against her chest their bodies tight. Zack came over to invade Trini's personal space by laying his head across both Trini and Tommy's lap, Tommy had sat up against the same rock as Kim. "Dude get off me" Trini groaned at Zack plonking his head on her lap "nope nope and nope super comfy" he winked,"Love you crazy girl" he smiled half genuinely and half to wind her up . Trini found Zack's arm and playfully punched him but her response was genuine "love you too homeboy" she said sweetly. Tommy felt lucky to have found these guys, she looked around at the sprawl of bodies all comfortable with one another even Billy and Trini who always hated touching , she felt accepted and lucky to have found someone like Zack , she smiled at him when he caught her looking at him and she blushed and pretended to look away but Zack gave her one of his devious smiles and that made her melt. 

Kim looked at her Trini, (God she thought she would never say that) she had everything , a little family and someone to share her life with - she would ride or die for any of them (even Jason she chuckled to herself who she secretly adored and wished was her brother but she would never tell him that). Billy was always thinking, analysing every detail and every moment and yet in this moment the only thing going through his mind was love , the love he had for them all and for the first time in forever Billy's mind feels settled. Trini planted a little kiss to Kim's cheek in happiness you would never find the girl happier. Trini felt herself for the first time in her life and boy was she happy . Surrounded by the group of people who didn't go together but fit perfectly. Zack felt content too , happy to finally feel settled in his life to have a focus on something he smiled at the thought of his friends and girlfriend sitting beside him.  
The afternoon grew into sunset and they still all lay upon the same cliffside they had been all day. Jason looked up into Billy's eyes and wondered how he got so lucky , Billy was truly a gem, the one that brought them all together, kept them together and died for them. Jason had never felt so content he looked around at his friends- no his family and realised how much he loved them all. They were his team -Zack the lovable idiot with the big heart that he wanted to kill most of the time but he made Jason smile, Tommy who was just the kindest girl , cool , funny and really brought the team together. Kim God Kim was insufferable sometimes but actually Jason loved her very much and would never tell her this and little Trini the tiny firecracker with the big heart and his kindred spirit. He reached out his hand to tap Trini on the shoulder , brushing Zack's stomach whilst doing so "dude if you want to snuggle just ask" Zack said in a pretend   
Huffy voice. "Hey Boss man" Trini turned to face him and waved , he waved back and smiles "hey you remember when you asked if we were power rangers or friends?" Jason asked, Trini looked baffled at the mention of the memory "yeah why?" She asked back "we're neither we are family" he said lovingly. 

The End


End file.
